A Light in the Darkness
by chibi-taicho
Summary: toshiro is the abused son of a rapist, Ichigo is determined to befriend him. follow the trials of these boys friendship and the lives they affect around them. the summary sucks, it's way more interesting. NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**i have edited this so hopefully it's a bit better as far grammar, also, sorry for the text slang if anyone caught it, i wrote a part on my phone and sent it to my e-mail** **and forgot to fix it.**

* * *

The small, white haired boy lay on the cold, wet ground. Blood flowed from his bruised and battered head; his bare torso was also covered in bruises and blood… the affects of a merciless beating. His pants were torn and tattered, now useless for their purpose.

"Boy, get in here!" a harsh man's voice shouted, "Your first day of school's tomorrow and you won't be late! No excuses! Get in the house now, or I'll let your brothers bring you in!"

His brothers? Anything but them, he could not be brought in by them again. Not after what they did last time….. Slowly and painfully he got up off the ground. He limped toward the small, house that held him, his parents, and his five older brothers. Upon reaching the inside, he felt the warmth of a fire, but the only thing that it represented to him was a family that didn't want him, a house he didn't belong in.

Why did they keep him in the first place? They hated him, beat him, and abused him in almost every possible way, so why did they bother with him. In his mind, it didn't make sense for people who didn't want him around to keep him around, but that was his life, and begrudgingly, he had to accept it.

As he limped up to his room, his heart held fear, fear for the ridicules, rejections, and all around horrors this new high school would bring.

***

Karakura high, the school the boy was now attending as a sophomore. He had skipped quite a few grades, three exactly, and was considered to be a genius to all the students who attended the school. Although no one could quite figure out why he decided to transfer so late in the school year, he hadn't moved into town. In fact, he was transferring from a high school not far off.

The boy entered the building making his way to the office. He thanked the lord he had talked to the principal before transferring, it allowed him less hassle.

"Hello." He spoke quietly to the woman behind the office desk. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, the new transfer student."

"Ah yes," the lady replied, "nice to meet you, I have your schedule here and your locker number and combination, also a note to your homeroom teacher Mr. Kyouraku. Normally we would have someone escort you there, but we're a little short on teachers right now."

"It's fine." The boy said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, wait, young man." She stopped him, and he turned to her, showing her he was listening. "Your hood is not permitted in our dress code, I'm afraid you'll have to take it off." Here he handed her a note.

"From the principal." Was all he said as she read it.

"Oh, I see. Well in that case, have a nice day." He nodded his head and left the office.

He walked down the hall to his locker, number 74, and stuffed his book bag inside. He then walked to his homeroom class; room 307 took a deep breath and opened the door. He entered his homeroom class filled with staring teens His head was held low, he wore a hoodie & jeans, his hood was up hiding him from the world. He whished they would just ignore him as he headed for the back corner, avoiding onlookers eyes. Some stared for a little while, but most just went back to talking amongst themselves, so far so good.

"Hello there."

***

Ichigo Kurosaki watched the small boy enter the room. His hood was up, a shadow was cast on his face so he could only see the outline of it. He could, however, see a strand of white hair showing out from under the gray hood, he could also tell the boy walked with a slight limp. Ichigo watched as the boy sat as far away from everyone as he possibly could.

"That's him?" one of Ichigo's friends asked. "I'm sorry but he looks like a freak, I was expecting someone slightly taller and not as dark." Ichigo ignored his red headed friend and walked over to the small boy.

"Hello there" Ichigo said with a smile on his face. The boy looked up & Ichigo saw a flash of teal before they were hidden back behind his hood.

Ichigo heard an almost inaudible "hi."

"my name's Ichigo." the orange haired teen tried to start up a conversation.

"Toshiro." the almost inaudible voice spoke. 'Please just leave me alone.'

Ichigo tried to think of a topic they both knew. "What's your first class?" he tried a new tactic.

"Biology."

"Me too! How 'bout second period?"

"Language arts."

"Let me see your schedule." The boy handed it over. "Your schedule is the exact same as mine!" he exclaimed

_Joy_

"How 'bout you stick with me... I'll help you find all your classes."

Unwillingly, the boy agreed.

***

The end of the day finally came; Toshiro had been dragged along all day by Ichigo. He had helped him find all his classes like he said, but he had also done it while talking non stop. His teachers were like that too, constantly asking him things about himself, trying to make him feel more comfortable, but failing miserably. But finally, school was out and he started to head home.

"Hey Toshiro!" he turned to see Ichigo running toward him.

"Yes?" the boy tried so hard to not sound annoyed.

"Why don't you hang out with us for a little while before going home?"

Toshiro scanned the group he had hung out with, a red head with weird tattoos who had done nothing but scowl at him all day, Renji. A small black haired girl who had a strand in her face and had been pretty nice, Rukia. Two busty girls with reddish orange hair who were overly excited and ate weird things, Orihime and Rangiku. And two other boys who showed almost no emotion and one was three times his size, Chad and Uryu.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "I have to go." And before anyone could protest, he swiftly walked away. He couldn't do friends, not again, the walls he built around himself were too thick now. He would not make the same mistake he had in the past; he would make sure of it.

***

Ichigo lay awake on his bed, he couldn't understand why he couldn't get through to the boy, he also couldn't understand why he cared so much. It was a single kid, but Ichigo felt a need here, there was something about Toshiro that just gave him this gut feeling, and he never ignored his gut feeling, besides no one else was trying, and you can't be thirteen in high school and be friendless right? Of course not, you'd be fresh meat! So Ichigo decided he would befriend this kid, he'd already got him to warm up to him right? Right.

***

Upon arriving home, Toshiro was grabbed by rough hands who tossed him around, hitting him and slapping his face. "How was school you little freak?" "Were you shunned on your first day?" the taunting voices of his brothers rang in Toshiro's ears.

"That's enough, boys, time for dinner." His father ceased Toshiro's torment. The five older boys sat around the table, Toshiro took his food up to his room in the attic and ate. When he had finished he waited until he could hear the sounds of his family getting in bed. He lowered the ladder and took care of the mess in the kitchen, then went back up, raised the ladder, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! i never thought this fic would be so popular on the first chapter! thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story, it means alot!**

**sorry, it took longer than expected to update, but my internet has been down for a while. i'll try to update more often, but here's chapter two!!!**

* * *

The next day of school was the same, the same hoodie, the same attempt at seclusion, Ichigo didn't get why this boy insisted on being alone.

"Just leave him alone." Renji said, "it's obvious he's not all that into people."

"No, no he'll come around," Ichigo reasoned, "he's just a bit shy."

"I'll come with you." Rukia said. Together they walked over to Toshiro.

"You know, hanging out with us wasn't a one time deal." Ichigo told him.

"I know."

"Then why don't you come over?" Rukia asked.

Toshiro sighed and looked up at them; his piercing teal eyes regarded them coolly. "I just don't particularly care to be around other people."

"Don't care? Come on, everyone enjoys being with people." Ichigo said.

"Well I d-"

"Just come on, no one wants to be alone in high school are you crazy!"

Toshiro finally agreed, if only to get Ichigo to shut up. Why the heck did he care anyway? The day came with all its "fun". Classes were as boring as usual, and at lunch, Ichigo and Renji had a bubble blowing contest with their milk. Ichigo won and Renji started yelling accusing the winner of cheating. _A bubble blowing contest with milk?_ Toshiro thought, _honestly, how childish, and how can you cheat in a bubble blowing contest?_ After Rangiku shut Renji up by punching him in the face they both were sent to the principal's office, resulting in Rangiku getting a detention. "It was worth it" was all she had to say on the matter.

The next couple of days started the same way, with Toshiro attempting to seclude himself from the group and each time, he would unwillingly comply with Ichigo's request to join them, a little more willing each time. But after a week of the same thing, Ichigo got ticked.

He stormed over to Toshiro's desk and slammed his hand down, causing the boy to flinch. "I don't know what your deal is." Ichigo fumed, "but we have been trying to include you. You brush us off each time! I for one am sick of your 'holier than thou' attitude! If you don't know how to except friendship than forget it." Toshiro didn't know how to respond, he did the only thing he knew how to do when being yelled at, he glared at Ichigo. His eyes impassive and cold hiding the sadness and frustration he was actually feeling.

This did not go well with Ichigo, angry at the "better than you" attitude he thought Toshiro was giving off, he snapped. He grabbed the boy by the front of his hoodie and lifted him up to meet his eyes. Only then did Toshiro's eyes give away the fear he felt. With Toshiro up in that position, Ichigo was able to get his first real look at the boy. His hair was white, at least the part that hung over his left eye was, the rest was hidden under his hood. He looked like he had a fading bruise on one of his cheeks and Ichigo couldn't tell if it was shadow or bruises on his neck.

"Let me go!" Toshiro was struggling against Ichigo's grip, and the other's had gathered, not quite sure of what to do in this situation.

"Only if you answer some questions." Ichigo said.

"Fine, fine just put me down." He did and Ichigo wasted no time.

"Why do you think you're better than us?"

"I don't."

"Then why do you act like it?"

"I don't, I told you, I'm just not good around people."

"Then why don't you try to get better?"

"I don't know, are you done?"

"Just one more, how did you get the bruises on your face and neck?"

He paused, "I don't have any on my neck, it must just be shadow. As for my face, I was walking down the hall looking for this room and someone accidentally hit me in the face with a door when I wasn't looking." He used the excuse his dad told him to if anyone asked about it.

"Ha, I've had that happen to me." Renji admitted.

"Well, we'll be around if you decide you want some friends." Ichigo said. They then went back to where they were sitting. Toshiro debated whether or not to join them, but decided against it. Best to just leave it, his mind told him, but in his heart, he wanted to go and join them.

For the next few days, Toshiro endured his conflict of whether or not to give friendship a try again. Last time, at his old school, it had ended in disaster. They had found out about his home life and his situation and things had gone downhill from that. he wasn't sure if he wanted to subject himself to that kind of rejection again. To have the first people he ever though cared about him, reject him the way they did. It still hurt to think about.

But after another week of debating, he decided. He walked over to where Ichigo and his friends were sitting, and as boldly as he could, which right then wasn't that bold, he asked them. "Is your offer still good?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head, and Orihime gave him a big hug, soon after came Rangiku, the busty strawberry-blonde soon had the small boy gasping for air. "Welcome to the gang." Rukia said and Renji simply ruffled his hair.

"What made you change your mind?" Uryu asked.

"Loneliness I guess." He answered.

"Well whatever the reason, we're glad you decided to come over." Ichigo said.

Toshiro smiled and spent the rest of the day with them, he actually enjoyed himself, and as much as his mind screamed at him to be careful and not let emotions get the best of him, his heart told him to let loose, if only a little, and enjoy himself. And he chose to listen to the latter.

At the end of the day Toshiro stared to walk home, only to have Ichigo stop him. "Why don't you hang out with us."

"I can't," the boy answered, "my dad needs me home." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine, thanks anyway." again he turned and started to walk home. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he thought to himself, _you're making the same mistake again. Why did you take their offer? Why are you such a weak, pathetic idiot?_ But on the other side he thought, _better to have friends for a season, than never at all._

Ichigo watched him walk away then turned back to his other friends. "Where to today?"

"How about the arcade?" Renji suggested, "Chad and I have unfinished business on the shooting range." Chad nodded.

"Fine but tomorrow, I get to choose." Rangiku said.

"Alright whatever." Ichigo agreed.

They went and played games having a fun time till around five o'clock then each returned to his own home. The weekend was only two days away.


	3. Chapter 3

**See, I told you i'd make them longer, and try to update more often, even if that means staying up late on a night i should be resting for volleyball tomorrow, oh well, i've been staying up later than this anyway. hope you enjoy, i tried to catch all my errors, but it's always good to have a second set of eyes, so please review, be it critisism of praise i take both.**

**and now the moment you've all been waiting for (20th century fox music here) my new chapter!!!!! YAY!.................... sorry, i get alittle crazy when i'm tired**

* * *

It was Friday; Ichigo thanked the Lord for them as he walked to school. The weekend was almost here, the small break from school everyone relishes. It was a nice late winter day, one of the warmer ones that let you know spring is on its way. Only four months of school left and Ichigo was already planning his summer activities.

As Ichigo was thinking and enjoying the morning Uryu drove up in his convertible. On seeing Ichigo, he slowed down and pulled up next to him. "You know," Uryu said, "we got our licenses so we wouldn't have to walk."

"I know," Ichigo responded, "but it's such a nice day, and some of us actually enjoy the outdoors."

"That's why I have a convertible."

"Oh bull, everyone knows you'd rather be inside se-"

"Just shut up. This talk is going to make you late, why don't you hop in and I'll give you a ride."

"I don't need one."

"Come on."

"I won't be late!"

"Please, I insist."

"Fine whatever." Ichigo opened the passenger door and hopped in. Uryu hit the gas and they drove off to school.

***

Rukia arrived at school earlier than any of her friends, as usual. Byakuya always insisted on driving her and they always arrived ten minutes early. She protested he wouldn't have to drive her if he let her either walk or get her own license, but he wouldn't allow it as he considered both to dangerous for a young lady. _Even Orihime's getting her license. _She thought sourly. If only her brother wasn't such a paranoid control freak.

She stood outside the classroom waiting for the teacher's to get out of their morning meetings so she could go in, the usual routine. _If I could drive I could sleep in ten minutes later. _She continued her mental pity party. _Honestly, he can't baby me the rest of my life, he's gotta let me do some things._

"Well good mornin' miss Kuchki." She was pulled out of her thoughts by Mr. Kyouraku. She turned to face him.

"Good morning." She returned his greeting as he opened the door.

"Early as usual, that brother of yours still won't let you drive?"

"No, he's just looking out for me."

"Yeah, I know." And with that he went to his desk and began sorting out the lesson plan for the day leaving Rukia to sit and wait for some classmates to come in. she didn't wait long, though, soon Ichigo and Uryu entered the classroom.

"You two are sort of a strange pair to see come in together." Rukia commented.

"And why is that?" Uryu asked.

"It's just that Ichigo's never this early."

"I can be when I want to!" the teen retorted. "I just don't like to be. But Uryu gave me a ride." He then turned his attention to said person. "And I wouldn't have been late had I continued walking."

"Better safe than sorry." Came the nonchalant reply.

Soon more kids were filling the classroom. Orihime and Rangiku came in followed by Chad and Renji. Everyone was talking and hanging out before school officially began at eight.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Kyouraku called the students to attention. "Attendance, Abari?"

" Here."

"Inoe?"

"Here."

"Sado?"

"Here."

Attendance continued and Renji leaned over to Ichigo. "Any idea where Toshiro is?" he whispered.

"No clue, maybe he's sick, I –Here!" he answered as his name was called, "Why can't he do this in alphabetical order?"

"Maybe to make sure everyone is paying attention, I don't know."

"Boys, stop talking." Mr. Kyouraku scolded the boys. "Where was I , ah yes, Kuchki?"

"Here."

"Hitsugaya."

"Here." Everyone's eyes went to the door, in that awkward stare people always seem to use when someone walks in a room. And sure enough there stood Toshiro. Most of the students went back to ignoring the teacher and resuming there quiet conversation, but Ichigo watched as Toshiro handed the teacher a tardy slip, then came to sit by him. "Why are you late?" Ichigo asked him.

"I got up to late and got a late start coming to school."

"What time did you get up?" Renji asked.

"Five thirty." He replied with a sigh.

"Jeez! How early do you normally get up?"

"Four thirty, but I got to sleep really late last night with all the homework we had yesterday."

"I know, Mr. Kurotsuchi piled it on yesterday. I think he was pissed off at something." The other boys nodded. "But dude, four thirty! How far away do you live?"

"Only about fifteen minutes away, if you're driving, but I walk to school so it takes me about two hours."

"Can't your parents take you?"

"No, they're both too busy."

"Oh, why didn't you just call one of us?" Renji asked, "We'd come get you."

"No… I wouldn't want to cause you to go out of your way or anything."

"It's no big deal." Ichigo said. "I'll give you my cell number and you call any time you need a ride okay? It's better than walking to school every morning."

"Thanks." He let the matter drop.

"Didn't you walk to school this morning, Ichigo?" Renji asked. "How can you give him a ride if you need one?"

"I have a car, and can drive it, but my house is only a fifteen minute walk away."

"Makes sense I guess."

"Boys," Mr. Kyouraku called again, "it's time to go to your next class." The boys hurriedly rushed out the door and to their lockers for their biology books.

"Time for class with everyone's favorite science teacher." Renji said sarcastically. The boys walked into the classroom as soon as they did, they could tell he was in a bad mood. Mr. Kurotsuchi was on his computer muttering some incoherent words along with a few unmistakable choice ones, no one was sure what he was angry about and no one wanted to find out.

Once he was done checking attendance on the computer, he began the lesson. It was on inherited traits, and punnett squares. He explained the dominate traits and how one letter is one trait, but a few people still didn't get it.

"Miss Kuchki and Mr. Hitsugaya," he sighed, "come be my examples."

Toshiro hesitated, after seeing a few other examples a week ago, and what they had to do, Toshiro wasn't sure he wanted to be up there. He hesitated, enough to sour the teacher's mood further. "Mr. Hitsugaya, that was not a question, please join Miss Kuchki at the front of the class immediately." He did so and Mr. Kurotsuchi proceeded with the lesson.

"Now," he began, "let's say these two are recently married." This provoked some snickers from the class. "And have decided they wish to have children," more snicker's and Toshiro's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Now we need to determine some of the trait's their children will have.

"First we'll start with the eyes, Kuchki, what color are your mom's eyes?"

"They were a deep purplish, like mine." She responded.

"And your father's?"

"They were blue."

"So purple being the dominating trait here, but she would have an allele for blue eyes, meaning her children could possibly get that, now combine her traits with Hitsugaya's, same questions." He turned to the boy.

"Mom's are brown, Dad's are blue."

"So here we have…." He began to explain the lesson in detail, but Toshiro already understood it so he tuned out the teacher and stared out the window to watch a few birds that were flying in the sky, they were starting to come back out after a long winter.

"Is anyone still confused?" the teacher asked after his explanation. Renji raised his hand, no one was surprised, he was always the last to get things. "Fine I'll do one more example, but if you don't get it after this one, then you'll have to learn from someone else.

"Hair color," Toshiro was suddenly alert, he turned to the teacher.

"Are you going to get two new examples?" he asked, hoping he would.

"Of course not." He practically spat. "Why would I do that when I've already got people up here." Toshiro fidgeted, knowing he could always just lie, but there was the slight possibility he'd want to see it.

"Now as you can see Miss Kuchki's hair is black, the darker the color, the more dominating the trait normally is. Now as for your parents?"

"Both had black hair."

"So if Miss Kuchki could reproduce on her own, her children would no doubt have black hair, but she can't so, Mr. Hitsugaya, take off your hood please."

"No I'll just tell you, it's…"

"I don't want to here it, I want to see."

"I can just tell you my-"

"Your hood please."

"Why can't I just-"

"I am not a patient man, I do not do examples based on the spoken word, but by visuals and facts. The hood, now."

"I just, my hair's b-" without waiting for another argument, Mr. Kurotsuchi pulled off Toshiro's hood. The class was immediately silent, Toshiro stood as rigid as a board, his eyes wide. Unruly, white locks of hair came up from his head, they stood up strait, held in place by nothing but the natural way they grew. The few pieces that didn't stick strait up were a few along the back of his neck and a fringe that stubbornly hung over his left eye.

A few people started snickering, then laughing, others were still too shocked to say anything, and another few were making failed attempts at trying to talk about it quietly with each other. Toshiro didn't care if they were still in class, he ran out the door and down the locker hallway, bringing his hood back up over his head. He stopped running and pounded his fist into a locker. He heard footsteps coming toward him, he expected it to be the teacher coming toward him, demanding he return to class immediately. But when he turned around, he saw, not Mr. Kurotsuchi, but Ichigo coming toward him.

"Why aren't you in class, Ichigo?" he asked him.

"Why aren't you?" the older boy retorted.

"Please, like you don't know. Go ahead and laugh, call me a freak."

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't give me that! you know why, and I know you're just holding it in for whatever reason, either out of pity or just plain pride, but no one's around to see you, so taunt away." His voice was dripping with bitterness and anger.

"I didn't come out here to taunt you, Toshiro." The younger boy huffed but said nothing so Ichigo continued. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Toshiro looked up at him. "You know, kids at this school can be cruel, when I first came here, they would tease me because my hair's orange, but after I showed them I didn't care, and beat the snot out of a few of them, they left me alone."

Toshiro smiled, "Thanks Ichigo."

"For what?"

"Just, for being…. You." He finished quite lamely, but for lack of a better word, he figured it was as good a thanks as any. Apparently so did Ichigo, he gave the boy a pat on the back and they headed back to the classroom just as class was letting out. They grabbed their books and made their way to the English room.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful; Ichigo would "guard" Toshiro from anyone daring to come and tease him more acting quite like a big brother, but because Ichigo was there, none of the teasing lasted very long, and by the end of the day had stopped altogether. Once school had let out, the group met outside the building.

"Where should we go today?" Orihime asked.

"It's Rukia's turn to choose." Rangiku reminded them.

"Actually, my brother needs me home today, apparently we're going out tonight with one of his old colleagues."

"Sounds boring." Renji commented.

"Yeah, but you gotta do what you gotta do." She said, "so I'll catch ya'll later."

"'Course." Orihime said and Rukia left.

"Well that just leaves the rest of us." Chad said.

"No, I have to go as well." Toshiro stated.

"You always have to go." Renji said.

"Well, my dad needs me to come home after school."

"How about I give you a ride." Ichigo suggested. "That way if you ever need me to come pick you up, I know where you're house is."

"How can you?" Uryu asked. "You didn't drive."

"No, but we can walk to my house then I can drive him to his house."

"I don't think-"

"Then you can be earlier arriving home, and have more time to do whatever your dad needs you to do, then you can have more time for home work and relaxing."

"You're serious?" it was more a statement than a question.

"Of course." Toshiro thought about it, if he only brought Ichigo so close to his house, there couldn't really be any harm in it.

"Fine, why not." The boy gave in. they said there goodbye's and headed over to Ichigo's house. After they got in the car Toshiro directed him to where he wanted, and stopped him when he thought they had come far enough. Ichigo looked around, but couldn't see a house in front of him; there were a few behind, but none that he could see. "Are you sure?" he asked, "I was kind of planning to-"

"I know, but this will be fine thank you." The boy exited the car and started down a small made path. Ichigo had the urge to follow, but knew it wasn't his place so he did a three point turn and headed home.

***

Upon entering his house he was met by his dad. "How did you get here so fast?" he asked coldly.

"I got a ride."

"Really, from who?" his voice was stern, very stern. Toshiro could tell he was in a bad mood.

"A friend." Toshiro was hoping to get off easy.

"Really, why haven't I heard about him." His voice was full of fake curiosity. Toshiro didn't know how to respond to that. he looked down at his toes and hoped his dad's "interrogation" was over so he could head up to his room. "Did he drive you all the way up to the house?" it wasn't.

"no."

"What's his name?"

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo…?"

"Kurosaki."

"I see… any homework?'

"a little."

"get it done… also, get cleaned up and put on some nice clothes, we're going out tonight, and you're coming with us. I just found out an old college friend of mine lives around here and we are going out to dinner with him and his sister-in-law, so you'd better behave."

"Yes sir." As he went upstairs to his room, Toshiro wondered where they were going and who'd they be going with. He wished he didn't have to go. His brother's always found a way to make him look bad, and looking bad in public was one of the many things that got his dad angry. He decided not to worry about it and do his homework. Let the night bring what it would, he'd be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! i'm back, are you happy? i tried to update these past two days while i've been sick, but my brain was so foggy i couldn't do it, now that i'm feeling a bit better, i can do it. thank you to everyone who's reviewd thus far, you guys have made this story, without you it would be a sad fragment in the back of my mind.**

**i'll try to update Devotion by tomorrow, i've been a bit hesitant becauseit seems short and piontless, but i'm having serious writer's block with that one..... anyway, without further adoo, the next chapter.**

* * *

Thirty nine year old Byakuya Kuchki put on his black pants and a light blue oxford shirt. He checked his watch, five o'clock, only a half hour before they had to be at the restaurant, was she even done yet? As if in response to his unspoken question, Rukia came down the stairs.

She was dressed in a white knee length, strapless dress with a light pink sweater over top and white flats.

"You look very nice, Rukia."

"Arigato, Nee-sama, you do too."

Byakuya gave her a small smile, "go get in the car." She tuned to leave, but he stopped her after thinking of something. "Rukia, please try to behave yourself."

"Of course."

***

Toshiro entered the restaurant with his family. He walked behind his older brothers wearing a white polo and kaki slacks. His whole family was wearing nice outfits, his father had explained how successful his colleague was and how they wanted to make a good impression. Toshiro had rolled his eyes, with brothers like his, there was no such thing as a good impression. They sat down at the reserved table, his friend wasn't there yet so they ordered their drinks and waited patiently.

Byakuya entered the restaurant with Rukia and the two made their way over to the table as well. Mr. Hitsugaya stood up and greeted them. "Byakuya, how nice to see you again, and your lovely sister in law."

"It is a pleasure, Ikari. My sister is Rukia."

"And this is my wife, Yumiko, and my sons Makoto, Jiro, Renzo, Kane, Dai, and Toshiro." Rukia looked over at Toshiro and waved, he gave a small wave back. Ikari offered them seats and they sat down. Rukia went over and sat between Toshiro and Kane. All of Toshiro brothers shot Toshiro jealous looks before gazing at their beautiful dinner guest.

She ignored their gazes as she looked through the menu. "What are you getting?" she asked Toshiro

"I'm not sure yet." He answered, "I've never been here before."

"You've never eaten at Nakato? It's my favorite restaurant in the world!"

"Well, my family tends to eat at home."

"Oh, well I recommend the Beef Tataki, it's to die for."

"I'll take your word for it, but it's seven, dollars, and…"

"Don't worry about it, my brother is treating and have you _seen_ the other prices on the menu, it's one of the cheapest things on it. You really shouldn't worry too much about little prices like that."

"Ok, what are you getting?"

"Probably the King Crab with Lemon butter. Mmmm mmmm!"

"So, babe," Kane cut in, "You wanna go out on a date with me?"

"Wow, you're hopelessly inconspicuous." She sighed. "Sorry, I don't go out with guys I just met."

"Well you and Shiro seem to be getting along just fine."

"Toshiro, To-shiro, not Shiro."

"Shut up, no one asked you."

"Hey boys, stop, I know Toshiro form school."

"Oh, you two are in the same, grade, Toshiro, how come you didn't tell us you had such a pretty thing in your class."

"More like smoken' hot!" Renzo joined the conversation; his smoky eyes looked Rukia up and down hungrily.

"Will you two just shut up, you sound like freakin pigs." Toshiro stated.

"What'd you call us?" Renzo glared at him.

"I called you pigs, now shut up, the waiter is coming."

"I don't take orders from a runt."

"But you'll take them from me, Renzo, be quiet, our waiter is coming." Makoto interceded, getting the younger brother to shut up.

As they ordered their food, Rukia studied Toshiro's brothers. Makoto, Rukia noted, was obviously the oldest, and she had to admit she was quite handsome, his jet black hair was at about chin length with a shaggy cut and his long bangs hung slightly in his face. He had dark brown, almost black eyes and had a strong jaw line. He quite resembled Mr. Hitsugaya, in Rukia's opinion. Jiro was close in age, but not near as handsome, his hair was in a schoolboy cut, nice and trim, except his bangs didn't seem to want to be as cooperative, they stuck out from his head slightly in a half spiked kind of way. And his light brown eyes were not nearly as enticing as Makoto's.

Rukia could say without a doubt, that Renzo and Kane were twins, they both had a longer face shape and smoky grey-blue eyes. They even had the same reddish-brown hair and shaggy haircut that came right below the ear. Dai had blonde hair that came right below his chin and in the back it was down to the collar of his shirt, his bangs came right below his eyes, which were light blue, although they lacked the greenish tint Toshiro's had.

She scanned through all the brother's again, then looked at Toshiro; he didn't resemble any of his brother's. The closest one came was Dai, but he still looked much different. Toshiro had his mother's nose and face shape; he actually looked a lot like her. Dai did resemble their mother, but, as all the other brothers, had much more of their father. When Rukia really looked, she realized Toshiro didn't look like his father at all.

Rukia was brought out of her thoughts when the dinner was served. She smiled and winked at Toshiro, "Bon appetite" she said as she began to eat her crab heartily. Byakuya shot her a glare, and she immediately slowed down and ate more "lady like".

"I take it you like your Tataki?" she asked Toshiro, who was eating his meal with gusto. He nodded his head.

"You too?" he asked after he had swallowed.

She brought her fork up in a "cheers" kind of way. "Delicious."

After a while, they had finished their meal and had come to that point where the conversation would continue for another hour after the meal was finished. "Maybe, if were lucky, Nee-sama will buy us dessert."

"I wouldn't want to…"

"Oh, stop being such a worry wart about it, honestly, if someone else was treating me; I'd take full advantage of it."

"Well that's you."

"Of course, it's would have to be somewhere else, there really isn't any dessert here."

"Oh."

"Was that disappointment? So you really do want dessert."

"I never said I didn't want it, just that I felt awkward having someone else buy it for me."

"Well, since they don't serve it here we probably won't get any tonight anyway."

"Then why'd you even bring it up?"

"It was on my mind." Rukia smiled and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy."

"Hey speaking of crazy," Rukia changed subjects. "There's a crazy game on Friday, last basketball game of the season. Think you can make it?"

"I don't know."

"Come on! It's our last game; the whole school will be going out to cheer our boys on. Chad's playing; he's a captain, best player on the team actually. Well in my opinion anyway. It's the big rivalry game!"

"Against who?"

"The Shinigami of course, this is the year we Ryoka finally beat those stuck up death gods. They're undefeated, and we haven't beaten them in three years, but I know this year we will, especially since the _entire student body_ is coming out to see it."

"I'll ask, but don't expect a yes."

"Oh, we'll see, ask him when he's done talking to Byakuya."

"Umm, okay."

"So, Rukia," Kane said, leaning into her, "you sure about that date? You really won't go out with me?"

"So, you're hopelessly inconspicuous and stubborn, no I will not go out with you."

Renzo tried his luck and got the same answer. Both of the boys kept at it, annoying her by calling her hot and trying quite unsuccessfully to turn her on. Kane even went so far as to try and hold her hand. She pulled away from him and got up from the table.

"Come on, Toshiro, let's ask your father about going to the game." She thought of anyway she could get away from the twins. Toshiro got up and followed her.

"I'm sorry about my brothers." He apologized.

"It's fine, I get it sometimes, when I'm not around Rangiku anyway." Toshiro had to shake his head, why did guys have to be such pigs. They got around to Mr. Hitsugaya and waited until he noticed them and motioned for them to speak.

"I was…. Well I, er….." Toshiro began awkwardly. "May I go to a basketball game next Friday night?" Ikari looked displeased and was about to decline his offer when Rukia spoke up.

"Please, Mr. Hitsugaya, it's the last game of the season, and everyone will be there." Ikari seemed to reconsider something and looked at Toshiro.

"You may go," He said, "But I expect you to come home right after."

"Thank you." Toshiro bowed his head and left immediately to go sit back down. Rukia came back and sat back down with him.

"Are you afraid of your father?" she asked him.

"No, he just likes to be left alone when talking to a friend."

"Oh."

"Hey babe nice to have you back among us." Renzo reached over the table to stroke Rukia's hand.

"Yeah, we've been missing you while you were gone." Kane leaned into her.

"It was only for a minute."

"But we missed you awfully bad."

"Yeah, we was so lonely without you here."

"Hey, you three!" Dai blurted out, "Get a room." Not fully understanding that what he had suggested sounded great to the twins.

"What a wonderful idea!" Kane exclaimed, pulling on Rukia's arm.

"Yeah, come on, babe, ever done it in a threesome?"

"I've never done it and don't plan on doing it with two nasty butt holes like you two!" she yelled out, trying to pull herself away from the two. Byakuya noticed the predicament her sister was in, and was about to rush to her, but Toshiro was faster. He grabbed his brother's hand and yanked it away from Rukia, standing protectively in-between Kane and his friend.

"You'd better get out of my way you nasty little insect." Toshiro just stood there, glaring daggers at his brother. By now, all activity in the restaurant had stopped, and everyone was watching what was going on.

"Leave her alone." His voice was dead serious. Kane threw a punch at him, but Toshiro caught it, keeping his brother's fist at bay. The older boy threw another one; again Toshiro stopped it, his arms shaking from trying to block his brother.

"So you actually can defend yourself." Kane laughed, "How about this." He brought his leg up, and brought it up into Toshiro's stomach. The boy doubled over and fell on his hands and knees, the breath knocked out of him. Kane turned to Rukia just in time to see her bring her knee up in-between his legs. He cried out as he fell.

Byakuya rushed over to his sister. "We will be leaving now." Was all he said as he took her over to the counter, paid for the meal, and left.

Ikari turned to the boys. "Car, now." He seethed and they all did what he said.

The ride home was deathly silent, Toshiro fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt the entire way home. He knew he was going to get in big trouble, he was just happy his father wasn't drunk, he knew it would be one thousand times worse if he was.

When they entered the house, Yumiko, Makoto, Jiro, and Dai went into their rooms. Toshiro and the twins stayed out in the living room with Ikari.

"You two," he addressed the twins first. "Are under House arrest for the weekend, under no circumstances are you to leave the house, understand?"

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

"Good, now get to bed." They hurried off as he turned to Toshiro. He grabbed the boy by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "You are never to embarrass me like that in public again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" he answered in a strangled voice. His father put him down.

"You are also under house arrest as well as all the cleaning, cooking, and all the other chores you do. Now get to bed."

Toshiro wasted no more time, he dashed up the ladder and closed it off. Curling up in his bed he thought. _I can't wait to be out of here, when I graduate, I'm leaving and never coming back._

* * *

**i was going to make Byakuya younger, but then i realized, if he's Ikari's colleague, and Ikari has six kids, Byakuya would not be ten years younger. also Nakato is a real reasturaunt and those are real foods and prices on the menu, it does sound delicious! and seven dollars, okay i would be alittle hesitent to if someone were treating me, it's just how i am, so please don't think i was writting some unnessesary hesitation in Toshiro, it's courtesy, not wanting to take advantage of someone elses generousity.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they help motivate me and make me a better writter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, guys, i know it's been a little while, but before we start the story, i have a few announcements.**

**first: i am going to start replying to all you wonderful reviewers. i always feel bad about not replying, because you guys realy do make me happy and i love to hear your oppinions and whatnot, i know that i personally love to get replys for the reviews i leave, it makes me feel like i made a person happier, so i want to give you guys that same happy feeling you give me.**

**second: and i know that this will be posted on my profile, but i can't wait to announce it. for those of you who also read devotion, never fear, it is not dead, i'm just haing a major writers block, but now it will be co-authored by the wonderful hitsu-lover who does not actually have an account here (so sad) but will be helping me with it.**

**Lastly: i am going to try to give myself a dealine of two weeks and update within that deadline, please be patient with me as it may be hard, especially with school and stuff going on right now, but i will do my best to update more regularly.**

**and now, without furthur adoo, the next chapter!!!!!**

* * *

The weekend was over, they always seemed to end too quickly for most students, but for a few, school was their escape. Toshiro, in particular, was one of the few who would choose school over home any day. Perhaps that's why he had moved up through the grades so quickly, he enjoyed learning, it was his one promise of getting anywhere in life.

On this day, he got up and left his house half and hour earlier than usual. He hadn't taken one step out of his small house all weekend, and he was ready to get out. it didn't help that one of his dad's favorite punishments for him was house arrest, probably due to the fact the boy was claustrophobic. He absolutely hated closed in spaces, and being cooped up in his house all weekend, and well…. He was pretty sure the walls were moving in toward him to crush him.

He wasted no time, rushing out the door and into the dark freedom of the outdoors. Before heading down the path of his long, narrow driveway, Toshiro turned to look at his house, even at five-thirty in the morning he could still see the outline, and he knew what it looked like anyway, so he really didn't need to see it. He shook his head, every time he looked at the little shack that served as his home he always thought the same thing. He wondered why his father was so stupid; spending all their money on alcohol instead of the much needed repairs to their house, or better yet, a new one. But no, he wasted all the money he earned on alcohol and occasionally, a small gift for his wife. Toshiro marveled at the fact that they had electricity and running water.

He turned away from his house and headed to school, he took his time in getting there, he had left early, there was no rush. He made his way down his long driveway and into the town that was just beginning to wake up. Humming a tune to himself, he walked along the sidewalk reviewing in his head the history material the teacher had given over the weekend, preparing for a possible pop quiz that were becoming too often.

Toshiro walked for two hours before making it to the school at seven thirty, school didn't start for another half-hour. As he was walking toward his homeroom class, he noticed a figure standing outside Mr. Kyouraku's classroom. He looked closer and realized it was Rukia.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" he startled her.

"Toshiro? I could ask you the same thing. Normally my brother drops me off ten minutes early, but today he had a really important, really early business meeting and had to drop me off earlier. I've been here for the past fifteen minutes."

"Ouch"

"Yeah, it's been really boring. But how 'bout you? Why are you here so early?"

"I started really early because I just couldn't wait to get out of the house..."

"Why?" Rukia looked puzzled. "And why would you give up on more sleep to come to school early?"

"Well….um…my house is really …boring and I like school."

"You like school?!?! Is that even legal?" Toshiro looked down at his toes, embarrassed. Rukia put her hand on his shoulder, "no, it's okay, I'm sorry. You can like school if you want."

Toshiro gave her a lopsided grin, "Yeah, I know."

She just laughed, "You have a cute little grin." She blurted out before she realized what she was saying. Toshiro's face got red.

"I'm not cute!" he protested. She laughed again.

"I'm sorry Toshiro; I didn't mean to embarrass you."

He huffed.

At that moment, Mr. Kyouraku came to let them into the classroom. "Good morning Miss Kuchiki and Mr. Hitsugaya, how are you two this morning."

"Fine and you?" the two answered in unison which slightly startled their teacher.

"Umm… fine, thanks." He opened the doors and they entered the classroom. After a while students started piling into the classroom and school had started.

"Hey guys, what's on the menu for lunch today?" Renji asked them when he got a chance.

"I would have thought that would have been one of the things you actually did study." Toshiro stated, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Oh, shut up, I do study! And I was just wondering about it, you didn't have to bite my head off with one of your sarcastic remarks." Renji fumed, obviously in a bad mood.

The boy put his hands up and took a few steps back. "I- I'm sorry… I didn't-" Toshiro stuttered, obviously very sorry for what he'd said, even if it was just a joke. Renji saw the kid's face and felt bad for snapping back; it was just a joke after all.

"Hey, no I should be sorry. I had a bad morning, and you were just joking around. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Toshiro just nodded.

"Alright guys, come on, I know it's a Monday, but let's try to get along, okay." Ichigo said. "And the lunch is pizza."

"That's odd, normally pizza's on Tuesdays." Rangiku mused, index finger poised on her chin.

"Well whatever, let's just get to class." Uryu said. They made it to all their morning classes, and after what seemed like an eternity, lunch found them and gave them a much needed break.

"Alright, after school where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"More shopping!!!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"NO!!!!" the boys shot her down. Rangiku sat down with a pout.

"The arcade?" Renji suggested, and this time it was shot down by the girls.

"The café would be nice; we haven't been there in a while." Orihime thought out loud.

"That's a good idea, Orihime, we should go there today, we'd just go and talk and stuff." Ichigo said as the other's agreed.

Toshiro stirred his spoon through the pudding he'd pact, he was a bit dismal at not being able to hang out with them, but he knew he couldn't.

"How 'bout you, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked him. "Is the café alright with you?"

"I can't go, Ichigo, you know I have to go home after school." Toshiro said, a little annoyed at having to constantly remind the older teen of this fact.

"Yeah, but I thought we figured out that if I drive you home occasionally, you can come and hang out with us sometimes. I mean, as long as your home on time it should be okay, right?"

"You live to try and get me in trouble, don't you."

"No, I'm trying to get you to have fun and hang out with us more than during school."

"Well, call me after we graduate." Toshiro smirked.

"Geez, are your parents really that uptight?" Renji remarked

"You could say that."

"But come on, Toshiro, I'll take you home around the time you should get there by walking." Ichigo persisted.

"Seriously, don't you ever give up?"

"Not Ichigo, he's as stubborn as a mule." Uryu commented.

"Well I can be just as stubborn, if not more so. And I said no." Toshiro crossed his arm over his chest.

"You just don't want to hang out with us do you."

"The guilt trip doesn't work on me, Ichigo."

"Fine, we'll just go and have a good time without you."

"Still doesn't work."

"Come on!!!" Ichigo continued to persist and it was starting to get on Toshiro's nerves.

"Do you ever quit? I said _NO_! And that's _it,_ Ichigo!"

"Just think about it, okay." Toshiro threw up his hands in frustration.

"GAAHHH!! Does no mean _anything_ anymore?"

"Hmmmm, I really don't think I know what that means." Ichigo smiled teasingly at his friends.

"He doesn't, Toshiro, and you'll learn that soon enough." Renji said.

"If he hasn't already." Uryu remarked.

"Well I know the meaning of that word, and the word obedience, and I will carry them both out. Ikari says come straight home after school, so I do."

"Ikari?" Ichigo asked.

"My dad."

"Oh, come on, kids were made to break their parents rules every once in a while, I mean, why do we have rules if we don't break them?"

"Your not actually trying to teach him how to be disobedient, Ichigo!"

"He doesn't need to teach me anything, I know that one well too, and I will not be disobedient! I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh, your one of those goody too-shoos aren't you."

"No, I just don't want to-"

"Or maybe you're just too scared to live outside what your parents' rules. Ever heard of the "elastic clause" in the American constitution?"

"Yes we're studying th-"

"Then apply that to your situation, you'll be home on time, you just didn't come straight home."

"I don't think that ap-"

"Come on, Toshiro."

"FINE! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Toshiro gave in, glaring at the triumphant grin on Ichigo's face.

"Lunch is over, guys, lets get to class." Chad said. they all began to clean up their trash and head to their last three classes. Rukia stopped Ichigo and pulled him toward her locker.

"Was that really necessary, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him.

"Ah, come on, it's all going to be okay. I just wanted him to have some fun."

"But I just don't think it was such a good idea to keep pestering him like that."

"Please don't be against me on this, Rukia; I know he'll have fun."

"Alright, although I don't agree with your method, your intentions were sweet." She smiled at him. And Ichigo could have sworn there was a flirtatious gleam in her eye, or was it just that he wanted there to be. Well it didn't matter now because she had her back turned to him and he was following her to there next class.

***

School had ended, and the group was making there way over to a nearby café that was a "hot spot" for teens after school. Filling one of the largest booths in the place, the friend sat down to have a good time.

"So I treated last time we were here," Rukia said, "Whose turn is it this time?"

"Mine." Renji answered. "What does everyone want?"

"Hazelnut late!" Rangiku exclaimed. "There my absolute favorite."

"Strawberry smoothie." Ichigo ordered.

"Small Sumatra, no cream or anything." Chad said.

"Mocha over ice, small." Uryu said.

"Pina Colada smoothie." Rukia said.

"A Carmel late with strawberry syrup and hazelnut syrup with whip cream on top and extra strawberry syrup on top!" Orihime exclaimed. Toshiro made a face and Rangiku mouthed to him that it was normal.

"How 'bout you small fry, what'll it be?" Renji asked him. He was about to protest when he remembered what Rukia told him. _"if someone else was treating me; I'd take full advantage of it."_ He decided to take her advice, but never having been to a café he wasn't sure what to get. He scanned the menu.

"May I have an iced hot chocolate please?"

"Sure thing, Ichigo, come help me."

"Yeah, coming." The two went up to the counter and ordered. They brought back the drinks without a disaster happening (which seemed to always happen when they went there) and of course they were commended.

Toshiro got his drink and took a sip, he immediately decided it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

"Good huh?" Ichigo said seeing his contented face. Toshiro nodded. "Aren't you glad you came?" Toshiro shot him a glare.

"I'll be happy, if I get home without incident."

"You'll be fine, I promise. And if you do get caught I'll… ummm…. I'll tell your folks it was all my fault and that will make everything okay."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "honestly, Ichigo, you think too much like a child."

"Hey if anyone should be compared to a child it should be you."

"What was that, Kurosaki?" Toshiro glared.

"Ooh, reverted to my last name, is that supposed to make me feel threatened."

"Would you two cut it out?" Rangiku said. "Just sit back and have a good time."

The two settled down and the friends engaged in conversation. Toshiro started to really enjoy himself and was truly happy he had given into Ichigo. They talked and chattered and it was almost time for Toshiro to leave. He was about to get up to leave, but someone put his arms around Rukia and an all too familiar voice sent shivers down his spine and caused him to stay rooted where he was, even if the voice wasn't directed at him.

"Hey, Rukia, How ya doing?"

"I was doing much better till you showed up." Rukia removed his arms from around her shoulders.

"Don't be so cold, Rukia, you don't have to be shy around your friends, you did promise me a date." His breath tickled her ear, causing her to recoil.

"I did no such thing!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Stop being so shy about it." In an instant, Ichigo was by Rukia's side.

"Back off, who do you think you are?"

"I should be asking you the same question." The other teen answered. "Rukia and I are friends, she's just playing around. Right, Rukia."

"As if, you sicko, just leave me alone. I already told you know to a date, both you and your brother; now get out of here before I call the cops or something."

"You wouldn't do that to me would you now, Rukia." The teen stepped toward her.

"Wanna bet?" she said pulling out her cell phone.

"Do you really think they'll come? They have much more important matters to attend to than a girl who doesn't want to be bothered by me."

Ichigo stepped in between the teen and Rukia, with Renji following Ichigo's example. "They might have more important matters, but we don't, so back off." Ichigo repeated.

"Yeah, just who the hell do you think you are?" Renji reiterated Ichigo's earlier question.

"Kane Hitsugaya." The teen answered. "And you'd do best not to mess with me."

"Just leave them alone, Kane, and get your sorry excuse for an ass back home." Toshiro said. Kane looked dumbstruck for a moment, and then glared at the boy.

"You know him?" Uryu asked Toshiro.

"Yeah," the boy responded. "He's my brother."

* * *

**duh duh duh!!! what's going to happen? i know hahaha. i promise next chapter will be more interesting, i know this one was alittle dry, but it needed to be done. please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys!!! so sorry about promising that deadline, but i've been under alot of stress lately and it's still not over. so i'll be pushing my deadline back a week. sorry. on the bright side, this is my longest chapter!! so enjoy. oh, and thank you everyone who reviewed, sorry if i forgot to reply to any of you. and thanks toshiro-lover (i got her name right!) for stealing my fire about how much fun i had with this. just kidding, love you babe!**

**so please enjoy.**

* * *

"He's my brother." Toshiro said

Kane glared at Toshiro, a mixture of surprise and hatred danced in his grey-blue eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and his nose crinkled in disgust. "Get home now." He demanded. "Or would you like me to drag you there?"

Kane reached out his arm to grab the boy, but Rukia stepped in-between and slapped him in the face. "How dare you!" she exclaimed, "Being older doesn't give you the right to be a jerk!"

He grabbed the wrist that had smacked him and pulled her toward him, snaking his arm around her waist. "And what are you gonna do about it?" he brought his face dangerously close.

Ichigo grabbed Kane by the neck of his shirt and pulled him around to face him. "This." He said as his fist met the other's face.

Kane staggered backwards, cupping the side of his face with his hand. "You're gonna regret that." Kane spat. Ichigo simply glared at him. "What's that cocky look for, huh?" still Ichigo said nothing. "You're really starting to piss me off!" Kane shouted as he pulled out a knife.

Many things happened at once, Renji put himself protectively in front of Rukia as did Uryu for Orihime. Customers fled the restaurant and the owners got on the phone to call the police.

Kane ignored all the commotion going on in the restaurant, he only had one thing in mind, and that was to make Ichigo pay for what he did. He brought the knife around aimed at Ichigo's gut. The intention was not to kill, but he wasn't about to just let Ichigo walk away unharmed.

Ichigo prepared himself for the blow but it stopped in mid swing, right before the blade had come in contact with him. The teen looked down, shocked. Toshiro had stepped in the way and had caught the blade in his hand, stopping it. The blade was deep in his hand and Ichigo was amazed that the boy hadn't made a sound.

"You will not hurt him." The boy said, stepping closer to his brother.

Kane glared at him. "I'm only gonna warn you once, you piece of shit, get outta my way or I'll kill ya." Toshiro took another step forward until he and his brother were centimeters apart.

"You will not hurt him." He said again. Faster than Kane could react, Toshiro balled his free hand into a fist and brought it crashing into his brother's gut. Kane let go of the knife and doubled over. Toshiro dropped and kicked it out of reach. Grabbing a fistful of Kane's hair he pulled his face up to meet him.

"Get out." Toshiro commanded.

"I will not take orders from you!" Kane screeched as he grabbed the hand that was gripping his hair. He gripped it so hard it caused Toshiro to yelp and let go. The older boy picked him up and threw him across the room. Toshiro hit the wall head first and he crumpled into an unmoving heap on the floor.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he lunged for Kane. The brother side stepped and brought his knee into Ichigo's stomach, causing him to spit up blood. Chad ran up and slammed his fist into Kane's face. He flew across the room and landed in some tables.

Ichigo got up and walked over to the teen. Grabbing him by the shirt the orange haired teen lifted him up to meet his face. "I really hate people like you who think they have the right to do whatever they feel like."

"Like I care." Kane spat. Ichigo shook him.

"This is a warning, next time I see your ugly mug treating someone like that again, I'll beat the ever-living daylights out of you, understand?" He threw Kane to the floor and turned toward the others.

But fate has a strange way of favoring our enemies, and as fate would have it, Kane was thrown in the same direction Toshiro had kicked his knife. He picked up the knife, looking at it for a second before his mind was made up. No one had gotten away with degrading him like that in the past and he wasn't about to start letting people do it now.

He ran at Ichigo bringing the knife around, ready to strike. The orange haired teen turned in time to see Kane coming at him and it was all he could do to bring his arm up to shield himself. The knife bit into the flesh of his arm, tearing it as it cut smoothly across. Blood flowed down its length and Kane laughed evilly. The laugh was cut short, however, when the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance. His face contorted into a look of frustration.

"You're off the hook for now." Kane said. "But if I see you again, you're dead!" and without further explanation he fled the restaurant.

Renji came up behind Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should go too." He said. "We don't want to be held up by the police, you and Toshiro need to get to a hospital."

"Not the hospital," Ichigo responded "My house is closer and easier to get to. Plus we'll get immediate attention."

"Fine whatever, if that's how you want it, let's just go." Renji said. "Since Chad drove me, I can drive you guys to the clinic in your car."

"No way, Renji! You only have your temps, there is absolutely no way I'm going to let you drive my car."

"But I'm a good driver!" Renji protested.

"I don't care, I said no. I can drive it myself."

"Not with the way your arm's bleeding." Rukia interjected. "I won't risk you loosing consciousness."

"But-"

"We're wasting too much time!" Uryu shouted. "Ichigo, go get in my car, I'll take you and Toshiro to the clinic. The rest of you, just figure it out."

Ichigo rushed over to where Toshiro lay and scooped up the boy with his good arm. Then, before anyone could say anything, he ran out the door. "Idiot" Uryu muttered under his breath while following.

The drive to the clinic was short, and soon they had arrived. Ichigo was about to grab Toshiro again when Uryu stopped him.

"Let me, you go and get your arm looked at.

"I'm fine." Ichigo protested, jumping out of the car. He swayed a little and had to grab the side of it for support.

"See, no you're not, now get inside." The orange-haired teen complied.

Upon entering the house, he was met with his dad, who was about to engage him in one of their usual fights, until he saw the blood flowing from his son's arm.

"What happened, Ichigo?" He asked completely serious.

"Just a little fight, nothing too big," Ichigo shrugged "just wrap it up and I'll be fine."

Isshin shook his head. "It'll need more than just a wrapping, Ichigo. Come on, I'll get you fixed up."

"Hold on," Ichigo stopped him. "I got a friend I need you to look after too. HEY URYU, YOU COMMIN'!" he yelled out the door and right into the face of an unsuspecting Uryu.

"You don't need to shout." Uryu said indignantly, "you almost made me drop him."

"Hehe, sorry about that." he apologized while holding the door open. Quickly, Isshin cleared one of the rooms and motioned for Uryu to place the boy on the bed.

"Ichigo," his father said, "let me clean up your wounds first, then I'll look after your friend." Ichigo was about to protest, about to tell him to take care of Toshiro first, but his dad had already begun to clean him up. "It'll probably take longer for him, that's why I'm doing you first." He explained. Ichigo nodded his head, understanding.

"Give me your keys, Ichigo," Uryu said, "I'll walk over to the café and get your car."

"Sure," Ichigo replied, tossing the keys to his friend. "Just don't wreck it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Uryu smirked as he walked out the door. After he had gone, Isshin finally finished cleaning Ichigo's wound and putting medicine on it.

"I'll get Yuzu to wrap it while I look at your friend." The man told him. He called Yuzu and told her what he wanted her to do. He then went into Toshiro's room and shut the door.

After a little while, Yuzu had finished bandaging him and Uryu had returned. He told Ichigo that the others had made it home without any interference from the police, not that they had any fault in the matter anyway. he announced he was heading home as long as he was no longer needed.

"so I'll see you at school?" Uryu asked as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, probably." Ichigo replied. "Just get home already, I know your father doesn't like you to be home late for dinner."

"I'm going," Uryu sighed. "Just get better I guess."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved as Uryu left. He then grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and plopped down in front of the television. After a while, his father came in.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked.

"As for his hand," Isshin replied, "He'll be fine, but I think he may have a small concussion, which wouldn't be so bad if he were conscious. In his unconscious state, we can only hope he doesn't go into a comma. If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow, we'll take him to a hospital." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"and Ichigo," he continued, growing a bit more grim. "How much do you know about him."

Ichigo was confused as to why his father was asking him this, but he answered anyway. "I know he's shy around people, mainly, I think, because of his age and how he looks. I also know he's a freaking genius but not much more than that."

"Nothing about his family or home life?"

"No," Ichigo didn't like where this was going. "he doesn't talk about those things, why?"

Isshin sighed, "I'm not placing the blame in his family, although it's probably what I suspect, but I hope it isn't."

"You're not making any sense, old man." Ichigo said, growing impatient.

"That boy… well I checked for any extra injuries and well, it's not pretty."

"What are you talking about?"

"There were bruises, Ichigo, large ugly ones covering his torsoe, along with a few cuts and burns. Bruises on his arms too, ones that only could have been made by hands. Also, there were scars across his wrist, as if he had attempted suicide before." Ichigo's jaw dropped. "I can't be sure if it's domestic violence, but it's the most probable cause. If he wakes up between tonight and tomorrow, I want you to try and find out, but do it carefully."

"Me? Look, I want to find this out too, but I'm not good at 'doing it carefully'."

"But he's more likely to talk to you than to me. Please Ichigo."

"Alright fine."

"Thank you, also, I'll need you to stay home tomorrow, but just in the morning, especially if he's still unconscious. With him here and Karin sick I-"

"Wait," Ichigo interrupted. "Karin's sick?"

"Yes, she had a fever this morning, I think it may be the flew. Anyway, I have a meeting and need you to stay home, alright."

"Yeah, sure no problem." Ichigo let out a yawn. "We'll I'm going to bed."

"So early?" Isshin was surprised; his son never went to bed so early.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and I'm tired so, goodnight." He said as he headed off to bed.

* * *

Sunlight shone threw the window, illuminating the white room. In the bed, the boy stirred, but did not open his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but at the moment, he didn't care. His only reality was the fact that he was comfortable; everything else was a foggy blur. But that was okay him. After a while, though, his curiosity got the best of him.

Slowly and reluctantly, he opened an eye, and then another. They scanned the room, taking in their surroundings. As if triggered by this simple act, memories came rushing at him, overwhelming him and threatening to send him back into the inky blackness. But he stayed awake, processing everything that had happened to him. Once the realization of what those memories meant hit him, he sat up in the bed, only to fall back down, clutching his head.

"So, you're awake." A voice came from the doorway. Toshiro turned to see Ichigo standing there. "Finally, if you hadn't woken up by the time my dad got home, we would've had to take you to the hospital."

"Where am I?" Toshiro asked.

"My dad's clinic, well my house too, their kind of connected." Ichigo answered.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"About ten in the morning, are you hungry?" Ichigo asked him, figuring he would be after missing both dinner and breakfast.

"TEN IN THE MORNING! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Toshiro exclaimed. "I have to leave, I have to get home." The boy jumped out of bed, but his feet gave out and he would have fallen had Ichigo not caught him.

"Woah! What's the rush?" Ichigo asked, placing him back on the bed.

"I need to get home, Ichigo."

"Look," Ichigo explained, "I can't let you leave until my dad gives the okay."

"But I… I have to get home my… parents will be worried.

"Then we'll give them a call, and let them know you're fine. We can even give them the address if you want them here." Ichigo was about to go grab the phone when Toshiro stopped him.

"No, you can't. please, Ikari will be angry." Toshiro pleaded.

Ichigo frowned. "You went from worry to anger, Toshiro, those two normally don't coincide."

"I just-"

"What's going on, huh?"

"None of your business." He looked away.

"None of my business? I'm your friend of course it's my business."

"No it's not, it doesn't concern you." He huffed.

"How many times do I have to say it? You're my friend so it does concern me."

"Drop it, Ichigo!"

"Just tell me already!"

"Just shut up!" Toshiro turned further away from the teen.

"TOSHIRO!" he grabbed the boy and made him face him. Toshiro started struggling against his grip, beating his fists at him, trying to make him let go."

"Get off me!" he screamed, "don't touch me!" upon hearing the panic in the boy's voice, Ichigo immediately let go. "What do you know, huh? Why do you persist on this, 'I'm your friend so it's my business too'? You're no better than anyone else in this world so why…"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"You want to know what's going on, but it's none of your concern!"

Ichigo practically yelled in frustration. "How many times do I have to say it before it sinks into that thick skull of yours? I'm you _friend_ so it very much is my concern."

Toshiro snorted. "Maybe for now, but in the end you'll be just like them and…" he went almost to a whisper. "I don't want to loose you too."

"You won't." Ichigo said softly.

"How do you know?"

"Try me." Toshiro looked up confused.

"What?"

"I'll prove to you that friendship does matter and I won't throw it away so easily."

"How?"

"Just answer a question, this thing that's bugging you, that you're so sure I'll throw away our friendship over."

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Toshiro sighed.

"The bruises and cuts on your body, how did you get them?" Toshiro's eyes went wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on; don't play dumb, I already know about them."

"My brother's like to play rough." He made up an excuse, but Ichigo would not be swayed so easily.

"I don't buy that." the teen persisted.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Toshiro seemed to think about it for a long time. But he knew Ichigo would find out some how, so he decided better to get this over with.

"You have to promise, Ichigo, promise you won't breathe a word."

"I promise."

Toshiro took another long pause before beginning his story. "My mom got married, twenty-five years ago, to Ikari. They were really happy; he loved her more than life itself. He had a good paying job and was able to buy her a nice house on the edge of the town surrounded by lots of trees and other foliage. She loved nature, planting gardens and everything that goes with it, so Ikari bought her lots of land.

"After four years of marriage, they decided they wanted children and they had Makoto, my oldest brother. After two more years they had Jiro, and they loved both of their sons. But my mom wanted a girl so when Makoto was four they had Renzo and Kane, my mother loved them all but still really wanted a girl so they decided to try one more time and they had Dai.

"My mother was slightly upset by not having a girl, but she still loved all of them to the fullest extent of her love. Two years after Dai was born, Ikari was asked to go on a company retreat for his work. He promised he would only be gone a few days and my mother knew she would be able to take care of things at home. While he was away, a man broke into the house one night and raped my mother.

"Ikari was furious when he found out, and even more so when he found out she was pregnant. He begged her to either have it aborted or given up for adoption but she refused. She tried to think of it as a blessing within a curse and, though this idea has never been spoken, it was also probably because she hoped this would be the girl she was waiting for. But no, eight months later, one month early, I was born and he started drinking.

"My mom, I guess, thought she could still love me as much as the others, but for some reason she couldn't and I became the incarnation of my father's sin. But I never understood at that time, I was only five, I thought maybe it was because I wasn't showing her that I loved her enough. So one day, I tried to show her that I did love her, I went out into the garden and picked a handful of flowers. I remember clearly the look on my mother's face when I handed them to her. her eyes welled up with tears and she cried. I thought it was because I wasn't supposed to pick the flowers, but nothing I said, no matter how many times I apologized, nothing would make her stop crying.

"That's when Ikari came home. He was furious already, he had been fired from his job due to the fact he had started drinking too much. When he saw my mother crying and me their, well I guess something snapped. He grabbed me by the hair and drug me away from my mother. He took me deep into the woods and beat me half to death. After that, Ikari was almost never seen without a bottle in his hand, and my mother never looked at me after that. Some of my brothers even started drinking.

"The abuse became a common thing to, from just slapping to a full out thrashing, and my mother constantly feigning ignorance. I used to wish she would come and stop him. I used to dream of her wrapping her arms around me and… telling me she loves me, but that, that's just wishful thinking… not even that anymore." Here he stopped, voice trembling and the smallest hint of tears in his eyes, but he somehow managed to keep his face passive.

Ichigo looked down at his toes, then, as if compelled by some unknown force, he reached out and embraced the boy. Toshiro stiffened, but Ichigo did not let go. "I know," he said. "I know I can't possibly begin to imagine the hell you've been through, but no matter what comes along in your life, please know I will always be their for you. I am your _friend_, Toshiro; I want to help you, even if all I can do right now is be there." Ichigo tightened his grip as the boy buried his face in the teen's shoulder and cried.

"Always, Toshiro, I will always be there for you."

* * *

**yay! i loved writting that chapter, now please tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys *gets glared at then guns appear out of nowhere* hey wait you shoot me, no more story! *guns lower* wow i really have no excuse for the late update, after exams i got lazy, but hank you to my best feind and to lalulweeb914 for the push to get it done. so without anymore hoopla.  
**

* * *

Toshiro sat at Ichigo's kitchen table enjoying a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk. Ichigo had gotten them for him before going to check on his sister.

The boy thought about what had just happened, how he had told the other teen everything. He had to admit that it felt good to have someone else know. To have someone else he could trust other than himself. Somehow he felt he could trust Ichigo fully, even though he hadn't known him for very long.

As he was thinking these things said teen came down the stairs and sat across the table from the smaller male. Ichigo grabbed an apple from the table and bit into it noisily.

"How's your sister?" Toshiro asked.

"She's fine, she's just sitting in her bed watching her favorite movie on her portable DVD player." Ichigo responded.

"Which movie?"

"Pride and Prejudice, some girly chick flick I don't even know what it's about." Ichigo responded.

"Social classes, how pride and prejudice can occur in all people, rich or poor, love, and overcoming challenges based on classes and emotion, you know, stuff like that." Toshiro said through sips of his chocolate milk. Ichigo just stared at him, dumfounded.

"You watch chick flicks?" he snickered. Toshiro's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"No I read the book, it's actually not that bad." The boy attempted to redeem himself.

"Toshiro reads girly books! Toshiro reads girly books!" Ichigo chanted in a sing-song voice.

"At least I can read." The youth retorted smugly.

"I can to read!"

"I meant books without pictures." Ichigo's eyes twitched and he just stared down at the younger boy who drank the rest of his milk with a triumphant smirk on his face. Ichigo grabbed the empty glass from Toshiro's hands and picked up his cereal bowl as well, storming off into the kitchen. Toshiro's smile vanished and he stared confused at Ichigo's retreating back.

Hesitantly, he got down from the table and followed the older boy into the kitchen, peeking around the corner to see Ichigo shove the dishes in the dishwasher. "I didn't mean it." Toshiro said startling the teen. "I was joking, really I was."

Ichigo smiled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know you were, it was all in good fun." Toshiro looked up at him with an awkward lopsided smile.

"Now what do you want to do?"

"Go home, Ichigo, please take me home now."

Ichigo sighed. "I can't, my dad needs to give you the okay, plus I can't leave Karin home alone when she's sick, and also I think it would be immoral of me to throw you back into that hell-hole."

"But into that hell-hole I must go, and better sooner than later." Toshiro replied.

"You understand why I can't though, right? At least not until my dad gives the okay." Toshiro nodded. "Can't we call them or something?"

"No way! Just showing up randomly would be better than calling and having to have Ikari waste his "precious" time to come and get me and waste money on gas and… no, Ichigo, don't call."

"Alright, well then what do you want to do?" Ichigo asked again. Toshiro shrugged.

"Why do you bleach your hair?" Ichigo suddenly asked, catching the other completely off guard.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, a little random, but well, I was just looking at you and the thought came to my head. I mean I know most kids do that kind of stuff to their hair because they think it's cool, or some want attention,"

"Ichigo."

"but you don't seem to be the type to care about either of those things,"

"Ichigo!"

"Although attention would be the best explanation, seeing as you don't get it at home."

"ICHIGO!"

"Ouch!" the older boy glared at the younger. "What? You don't have to shout."

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temples, "How in the world do you go from semi-normal to spastic in less than two minutes?"

"So, why do you." Ichigo asked him in a more serious voice. (But not too much more)

"If I were to ask you that question, you'd answer the same thing. It's completely natural."

"Wow! That's pretty cool! That's rarer that my hair color!"

Toshiro stared at him, "You're the only person in the world that would think this hair color is "cool" on a teenager."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever."

Any response Ichigo might have said at that moment was cut off by a loud shout. Suddenly Isshin Kurosaki entered the house flying, and in one swift motion, brought his foot in contact with his son's face.

Ichigo flew across the room and landed on the couch. He quickly got up and lunged at his dad, his fist meeting Isshin's face. They continued to fight until Ichigo had managed to knock his father down to the floor. The teen turned to face Toshiro just in time to see the mortified look on the teen's face.

"I-Ichigo?" the younger one stuttered. "What the-"

"My dad and I do that sometimes, he says it's because he wants me to be a better fighter, but," here he turned to the man on the ground. "I think it's just because he's a lunatic."

Isshin ran dramatically to a large picture of a woman on the wall. "Oh Masaki, what a cruel son I have!" here he started to sob.

"DAD!" Ichigo yelled trying to get the other's attention. "you have a patient here that needs checked out!"

Isshin continued to cry and Toshiro leaned over to Ichigo and asked, "Why is your father crying on a poster of a beautiful woman?"

"Oh, that's my mom." The teen responded. The younger one's face went wide in horrification.

"Your dad married a…"

"No, no" Ichigo corrected himself. "It's a picture of my mom."

"Oh," relief swept over the boy. "I should have known he wouldn't have married a poster. But then again, you see a lot of crazy things now a days…ummm…is he going to be doing that for much longer?"

instead of answering the boy's question Ichigo grabbed his father by the neck of his shirt and dragged him over to them. "Check if he's okay. Now" Ichigo said while going to stand behind Toshiro. The later backed away slightly when Isshin came near him, but stealing his nerves, he let the man get close enough to him to make sure he was alright. Isshin conducted a few simple tests to make sure he would be fine, and said it was okay for him to go home.

"Do you want you parents to come get you or…?" Isshin asked.

"No it's okay, I can w-"

"I'll take him." Ichigo cut him off, knowing that his father would not have been the least bit happy with what Toshiro was about to say, and he didn't blame him.

"Al right, I'm going to check on your sister." And with that he went upstairs.

"Thanks, Ichigo, but I-"

"Will get in the car." Ichigo told him.

"I appreciate it, really, but I can-"

"Get in the car." Ichigo said again.

"Stop doing that!" Toshiro ordered. "I'm perfectly capable of making it home alone."

"I understand that." Ichigo said. "but I'm taking you, and I'm going in with you."

"NO! Ichigo you can't do that!"

"YES! Now get in the car." Without waiting anymore, Ichigo grabbed his car keys and took Toshiro out to the car.

When they got in the car, Toshiro continued to ask the older boy not to go in with him, but Ichigo wouldn't here of it so the boy finally gave up, for a while anyway. after a few minutes of silence, the younger decided to try his hand at starting up a conversation.

"So what happened to your mom?" Toshiro asked.

"What makes you think something happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the way your dad was acting around her picture, it was kind of obvious."

"You're right" Ichigo responded. "She died when I was little, a few years after the twins were born."

"How?"

"She got shot, protecting me. You see, I was down by the river, and this person appeared out of nowhere. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at me; I was rooted to the spot, struck with terror. I remember the only word I could form was 'why' I wanted to know why he wanted to shoot me. He said something like he had to kill someone to prove he was tough enough to be a part of some gang. I didn't understand, I couldn't figure out why someone would want to kill someone else just to be accepted by people.

"He was hesitating, and I thought maybe he wouldn't shoot, but I saw my mom, who was not far from me, running toward me, shouting my name. The man cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, my mom got their just in time to block the bullet, but in went right through her heart and killed her instantly. She fell on top of me and I watched helplessly as the man ran away. All I could do was scream for her to wake up and try to make her wake up until people came to get her body off me and call the ambulance. And by the time they arrived, she was long gone.

"I haven't seen the bastard who shot my mom since, but if he hasn't been killed or caught already, I hope to find him someday and get my revenge."

Toshiro could just stare at his friend, who knew he had been through so much? "I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

"Hey," Ichigo smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry for me about, she will always live in here." He pointed to his chest. Then his smile faded. "But I do miss her… a lot."

"I can only imagine." Toshiro whispered. All of a sudden the car stopped.

"This is where I dropped you off last time, I need you to direct me the rest of the way."

Toshiro did so and soon they were driving down what appeared to be a driveway. It had one slightly beat up car parked at the end. As the car parked at the end of the drive, Ichigo could just make out the outline of the house through a small line of trees. The orange-haired teen unbuckled his seat belt and prepared to get out of the car.

"You ready Toshiro?" he asked, but got no answer. "Toshiro?" he looked over to see the boy clutching his hair, knees up to his chest, and head resting on his knees.

"I-I'm coming." Toshiro finally responded.

"Why?"

Toshiro's head shot up. "what?"

"Why come back? Why don't you just run away and not come back here?"

"I can't, Ichigo."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay."

"Won't you even try?"

"Don't you think I have!" he suddenly snapped back. "I've tried countless times, but he would always find me, always, Ichigo. He, for some unknown reason, can't let me leave. He'll hunt me down and find me. And to make sure I don't try to leave he's gone so far as to threaten the life of anyone I stay with. And I won't let him hurt her!"

"Her? whose her?"

"No one." Toshiro closed himself off. "Or let him hurt you, but he'll go to her first."

"Being coy really doesn't work for you, you know that, right?"

"Like I care." He unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car. " Thanks for the ride."

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Ichigo." Toshiro said sternly.

"Yes, Toshiro, I am." Ichigo said stubbornly. He thought if he could do something, anything, to curb Ikari's wrath, he would.

The younger studied his friend for a moment, Ichigo, I know you have good intentions, but I… you can't. If Ikari sees you, he might…"

"I understand, but-"

"No, Ichigo, you don't understand. Please."

Ichigo held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, Toshiro, you win."

The boy nodded, turned and walked toward his house. He didn't look back at Ichigo but instead, kept his eyes front. Soon he had reached the front porch. Strengthening his resolve, he pushed open the door.

* * *

Ichigo watched the boy disappear through the tree line. Then, at an impulse he followed behind, making sure to stay out of sight. He watched as Toshiro opened the door and walked inside. Once the door was shut, the teen crept up to the house and positioned himself under a window that, when he peaked in, granted him almost full view of the inside.

Ichigo watched Toshiro silently walk into his house, eyes darting back and forth, looking very much like a hunted animal. He was about to round a corner to one of the few places of the house Ichigo couldn't see, but seemed to see something and backed away quickly. Then, out of a door of what appeared to be a bedroom, came a man who, Ichigo knew, could only be Ikari Hitsugaya.

His hair was disheveled, his face unshaven, bags under his eyes told how sleep had eluded him. He held an ill-favored look about him, and he was, in a word, drunk.

His eyes met the boys and they went wide with shock before narrowing in anger.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked angrily.

"I- I was-" the boy stammered.

"Spit it out already!" his voice slurred slightly.

"There was a fight, after school, and I-"

"I know what happened!" the man snapped. "Kane already told me. What I want to know is where you have been."

"I- I was at-" Ichigo watched helplessly as Ikari brought the back of his hand up and slapped it across Toshiro's face, causing the boy to stumble and fall.

"It's about time you learned this. I. Am. In. Charge!" he kicked Toshiro's gut for emphasis on every word. "What I say goes, and you." He gave the boy a chance to breathe. "You are to come home right after school everyday, unless I say otherwise."

Ikari rounded the corner Toshiro had backed away from earlier, leaving the child where he lay. Ichigo tried to look around the corner, but it was all in vain. He then heard the footsteps of a woman and the sound of a door opening. Not long after Ikari came back around the corner, holding a clothing iron. Ichigo concluded Toshiro's mother had been ironing clothes, then had gone into another room. Suddenly, Ichigo froze as realization of what was about to happen donned on him. He could only watch as Ikari brought his foot down on Toshiro's back, immobilizing him.

"It's time for you to learn that lesson." He said as he brought the iron down on Toshiro's back.

Ichigo pulled his face away for m the window, not wanting to see his friend get hurt like that. but he could do nothing to block out the sound of Toshiro's cry. Frustrated with his inability to do anything about the situation, and mortified at what had just transpired, Ichigo pushed himself off the ground and made his way towards his car.

_I promise, Toshiro,_ He thought. _I promise I will save you from that hell._

_

* * *

_

**sorry for doing that to him (i'm so mean) but please tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Sorry for the wait, guys thanks both lalulweeb914 and Nikki3669 for motivating me and reminding me there are people who want to read this, you guys are awesome. I had a lot of work because last weekend was our school play, and I had a lead part, so I was really busy with that. then this past week, honestly, there's not much of an excuse, but because of the play, I was so tired, and kind of sick so I had no motivation, and my creative juices weren't flowing. Then I went to an art show I entered this morning (if I hadn't it would have been updated then) but I got superiors on both my entries yay! Then I came home and nothing (except dinner) could separate me from this computer until I had finished it for you guys, so enough about my life and onto the story! Because that's the best part,

**without further ado…. Chapter 8.**

* * *

As Ichigo entered his house, he was greeted, for once, by a completely serious Isshin. "Did you find anything out?" the man asked. Ichigo debated whether or not to tell his father, should he keep his promise not to tell anyone, or tell his father everything he knew?

"Yeah," Ichigo started, "I should have remembered, he's been having a bit of trouble at school, he got in a fight with some kids who have been picking on him. They pulled some pretty dirty tricks, and he got hurt pretty bad." The lie tasted like bile on his tongue.

"Poor kid," Isshin seemed to believe the lie, "It's sad how people can only look at the outside."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, he's a great kid, but no one ever gets to see it because of how they treat him."

"I'm proud of you, Ichigo, because you can treat people like people, as a reward, you get to see the best in them and they in you."

"I had good parenting." Ichigo smiled.

Suddenly, all seriousness was gone from Isshin's face, he started dancing around the room singing, "Ichigo thinks I'm a good parent! Ichigo thinks I'm a good parent!"

The younger man buried his face in his hands. "You're hopeless."

* * *

Renji grabbed his keys and got in the car. It was Wednesday, which ment only two more days before the big rivalry game. His mind had been on it all week. Now Renji wasn't part of the team, no, he was a soccer player and he ran track, but he was an avid fan of the basketball team, especially now that Chad had joined, their team's performance had skyrocketed. Chad had played varsity since his freshman year, and their team was udefeated except for the game between them and the Shinigami. But Renji knew this was their year to beat them, and become the league champions.

Renji looked at the time and silently cursed, he was going to be late. He honked the horn to signal his dad to come out faster. It sucked only having his temps. and having to wait for his parents everywhere. His dad hurried out of the house and sat in the passenger's seat, Renji hit the gas and they were off.

As he got into the school building, he saw Ichigo and Toshiro standing outside the door talking. Ichigo seemed upset by what he was saying and Toshiro was shaking his head at the teen which seemed to upset him further.

"You have to let people know, Toshiro, you can't-" he stopped abruptly as he saw the red-head approach. Renji eyed them both suspiciously, but when he saw neither of them were going to continue, he let the matter drop. He wasn't worried about finding out, if it was one thing he knew about their group, secrets don't stay secrets for long.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, to which both of the boys returned their greeting and they walked into the classroom. "Are you to going to Friday's game?" Renji asked them.

"Heck yeah!" Ichigo responded, earlier mood seemingly forgotten.

"I wish," Toshiro said, "But, most likely I won't be allowed to go." Here Renji acted like he was dying.

"It's tradition!" he shouted. "every rivalry game we go and stay at Rangiku's house until it's time for her to be there so she can cheer. We go, watch the most wicked game of the season, and then the boy's stay the night at someone's house to celebrate! This year it's Ichigo's!"

"It sounds like fun, but there's no way I'll convince Ikari."

"He's already letting you go to the game, remember." Rukia, who'd been listening the whole time, decided to intervene. "all you have to do is convince him to let you do the other things as well."

"I'll try," the boy sighed, "but I make no promises."

Rangiku, who had also been listening the whole time, squealed and picked up the child in a huge bear hug. "This is going to be so fun!" she exclaimed. Toshiro clenched his teeth to keep from yelling and closed his eyes tight to hold back the tears of pain as her arms squeezed the burnt, sensitive part on his back.

"Rangiku!" Ichigo yelled at her, getting her to release her captive. He stumbled as she let go, but caught himself on a desk. She looked at him, concerned.

"I'm fine, you just caught me off guard." He answered her unspoken question. Ichigo sent him a glance of disapproval at the lie, but otherwise let the matter slide. He knew he couldn't expect him to spill everything to everyone, he just didn't know that it would be this hard _not_ to expect him to.

As their teacher entered the room, they all took their seats, and class began. The day came and went very quickly, the student's didn't have their brains focused on their lessons, and the teacher's didn't seem to care. It was one of those rare days where the entire school seems to be in the agreement that learning was not essential for that day. Soon three o'clock rolled around and the building emptied faster than if there had been a fire. The only people remaining were basketball players, cheerleaders, and their coaches.

Toshiro made his way to his house, running over and over in his mind how he was going to ask Ikari. There were many possible scenarios that could occur, the best, if he rejected (which was almost a definite), was that the man would simply say no, but there were others which the boy didn't want to think about. Too soon for the child, he was standing on the doorstep of his house, and was opening the door. He couldn't wait to ask, it had to be the first thing he did, or he would never build up the courage to do it.

He walked into the house and saw Ikari watching their small television. He walked up to him and decided to wait until commercial to disturb him, it wouldn't be wise to do it during the program. He studied the man to try and decipher what kind of a mood he was in.

Ikari was lounged comfortably on the couch drinking sprite. WAIT!!! Toshiro did a double take and confirmed that it was indeed sprite! Ikari was not drunk! Toshiro thanked God for this small miracle; he suddenly had a small surge of hope.

Commercial rolled around an Toshiro made his move. "Ikari?" he asked hesitantly. The man turned to face him.

"What?" his voice was gruff, but not as harsh as it usually was.

"Well… ummm… you know how you're letting me go to the game Friday?" he started.

"Oh yeah, I am, aren't I. well what do you want? Don't ask for money, 'cuz you're not gettin' it."

"No, not that, just." He hesitated. _Come on, Toshiro, just do it! _"some of the guys are getting together before and after the game, you know, staying the night, and I was just wondering if.. maybe.. I could too?"

Ikari looked thoughtful for a minute, then turned back to the television. The commercial break was over. "Sure." He said.

Toshiro was astounded, he wasn't exactly sure he'd heard him right, but he didn't dare double check in case the man changed his mind. He ran up to his room and thanked his lucky stars for the good luck he'd had that day.

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk doing the homework he'd forgotten to do the night before, hoping to get it done in homeroom. A shadow loomed over his desk, he looked up into the face of Toshiro. The boy was four inches away from his face and he was smiling, a big genuine one.

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused but curious.

"Ikari's letting me go!" he exclaimed, "He's actually letting me go to the game, Ran's house, and spend the night at yours!"

"That's awesome!" Ichigo shouted, "I can't believe it! That's so amazing!"

"What?" Renji came into the conversation.

"Toshiro's allowed to spend _all_ of Friday with us!" Ichigo answered. Renji hooked his arm around the boy's neck in a death grip and gave him the biggest noggie in noggie history. The smaller male wormed his way out of the other's grasp and rubbed his slightly aching head.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew you were going to do that!" Toshiro commented.

"Aw, come on!" Renji pouted, "I didn't rub you that hard!"

"Yes you did!" Toshiro accused, "and don't pout, it makes you look like Rangiku." Renji quickly pulled his bottom lip back in place.

"And what's wrong with looking like me?" The curvaceous teen asked them.

"Nothing!" Renji exclaimed, then muttered under his breath, "if you're a girl."

They bickered back and forth for a while, then suddenly, Rangiku turned a cheery face to her youngest friend. "You get to come to my house and see it for the first time."

Toshiro nodded dumbly. He found it funny that she was so excited by a little thing like that, but then, he couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely excited as well, he wanted to know more about his friends, and also, this would be his first night over at someone's house… with permission, doing the things teenage boys would normally doing. The time when he was unconscious at Ichigo's didn't count. He smiled at everyone around him, this would be his first real weekend to be a normal kid, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Friday was here!!! Finally, the halls were decorated in school spirit; the entire student body seemed pumped up with energy for that night. Oh yeah, it was going to be a good game. Rangiku and Orihime were dressed in their cheer jumpsuits, and Chad was dressed in his basketball one. Throughout the day, the teacher's would cheer them on, and say that they couldn't wait to see the game (except Kurotsuchi, he found no interest in the sports, and thought they were useless.)

Morning classes went by quickly, and by lunch, everyone was buzzing with energy. The second half of the day went by slower than everyone would have liked, but soon it was over too.

The group met outside the school and made their way to Rangiku's house. Chad rode with her, leaving his car at the school since they had to be back at the same time anyway. Uryu drove Orihime and Renji, and Ichigo took Rukia and Toshiro. When they arrived at the house, Toshiro couldn't stop his mouth from flying open. Rangiku's house was not a house, but rather a mansion! A big white one with a beautiful garden in the front with a stone path going through it that led to a large porch with a chair-swing and some other nice chairs.

They entered the house, the first room was large and tile floored, it connected to two rooms and in the middle was a large, winding staircase with ivory railing. They all went up the huge flight of stairs and started down a long carpeted hallway.

"This is your house!" Toshiro whispered, astonished. Rangiku laughed and explained.

"My father owns the largest fashion industry in Japan, his company ships to the majority of the counties retail stores, and my mom is the chief designer for his company, so combined, their income is extensive." Toshiro could only nod.

"Well, here's my room!" she exclaimed as she opened two white doors, each with an R carved into them. The room was large, with a walk out window to a balcony. Shear pink curtains were on each side of the window, her bed was a queen with light pink bed sheets, and a white canopy overhanging. There were mahogany drawers and two doors leading to a walk-in closet, in the corner of her room was a seventy-two inch screen TV.

"This is you're room!" Toshiro whispered.

"Well, you're reaction is calmer than Orihime's," Rangiku laughed, "she ran around the room freaking out at every little thing." Orihime blushed.

"Come on!" Renji exclaimed, "let's get this party started! Go get the snacks, Ran"

"Don't be so impatient and rude!" Uryu exclaimed.

"Come on, Uryu, you know I don't care. Renji, why don't you come help me while the other's pick out a movie."

"Alright." Renji quickly got up and followed her out the door. They returned a little bit later with a ton of junk food and soda.

"Que pelicula?" Rangiku asked.

"Geez, Ran, can't you speak in your own language!" Renji exclaimed.

"If I'm going to be an internationally known fashion designer, I must speak all languages, so I ask again, quell film? Welcher Film? Movie nini? Do any of these languages work for you?"

"Dammit, Ran-"

"She's asking what movie we picked," Toshiro intervened, "and it was Shanghai Knights."

"I love that movie!" she exclaimed, and quickly took her seat among her friends.

They ate and laughed at all the hilarity of the movie, loving every bit of the fun they were having together, they even got in a small food fight. As soon as the movie was over, though, Chad and Rangiku had to leave.

"Don't wait up." She winked as they left. Not long after, it was time for the rest of them to go as well.

* * *

"Go! Go! GOOOO!!" Renji yelled. "that's it! Yes….Ohhh… watch out!...Dunk it!...WOOOHOOO!!!!"

The Ryoka had scored a point bringing them in the lead. The cheerleaders did a cheer as the boys got ready to go again.

"Take that you stupid Shinigami!" Ichigo yelled, "we're in the lead."

"Not for long," Toshiro said as the next play started. "Watch number fifty three, Izuru Kira, he's got the ball, he'll do a slide to the left, twist around player sixty-four from our team, then shoot it from the three-point line." True to his words, Kira did that exact move, bringing his team ahead by one point.

"Those stupid Shinigami." Renji muttered, then turned to the boy, "How did you know what he was going to do? And how did you know his name? he wasn't announced in the starting five."

"I used to go to that school, and I went to one of their games. That was Izuru's favorite move."

"You were one of _them_! If I had know that, I never would have befriended you!" Renji joked.

"You memorized his favorite move by only going to one of their games?" Rukia was astonished.

"Well, I was paying really close attention, it was my first game, and I had to figure out all the rules."

"You've only been to one other basketball game! This is only you're second!?" Renji was floored, his whole life, outside soccer and track season, revolved around basketball.

"Yes, but this one's more fun."

"You understand the game? Did anyone explain it to you?"

"No, but I figured it out."

"You are some kind of freaky genius, boy."

"I guess." Toshiro shrugged, turning his attention back to the game. "Chad's in."

"Alright Chad!" Ichigo yelled, "show these pansies how to really play this game!" the group cheered as their friend scored a point, bringing their team ahead again.

Suddenly, a voice was heard behind them.

"Shiro-Chan?"

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean, but you all can probably guess who it is, but what's going to happen? O.o who knows? I'm not telling mwuahahahaha!!! please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, here's chapter nine! I know a few of you know I promised that it would be up by last weekend, two days late isn't horrible, right? Well, to try and appease you, this is my longest chapter ever! And all of you guys are too smart for me, it was kind of obvious, but pretty much all of you guessed right! I hope you enjoy it. **

Toshiro's hands clenched and his chest constricted as he recognized the voice, only one person had ever called him by that name, that name that brought with it so many painful memories. He simply stared at the ground and didn't move. The voice called out to him again, but he chose not to respond.

The others had, by now, turned around to see a brown-haired girl with large, pleading brown eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her hands were folded loosely in front of her. "Shiro-chan" she said one more time, in an almost pleading, soft voice.

Slowly, the boy turned to her, "Momo" he spoke her name quietly, not looking her in the face. The girl's eyes teared up and she flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Toshiro stood ridged, a mixture of emotions dancing in his eyes, bewilderment being the most prominent. "Momo," he whispered, "What-"

"I'm sorry!" she cut him off, "I'm so sorry I was so stupid, I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, but somehow I just hope-"

"Just shut up." He ordered, everyone was surprised at his words, but then he continued. "I never blamed you for acting the way you did. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I-"

Toshiro held up his hand, "Momo, please."

As she stood up, she wiped the tears off her face. Looking around she asked, "So who are these people anyway?"

"Friends," Toshiro replied, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchki, Renji Abari, and Uryu Ishida." He pointed to each person as he said there name.

"We also have four others in our group." Renji cut in, "The big guy on the team, Chad."

"Is he really a high school student?" Momo asked.

"Yup!" Renji assured her, "He's just a maniac when it comes to working out. then over in the cheerleading section, we've got Orihime, and Rangiku." He pointed them each out as well.

"Wow!"

"If you don't mind me asking," Ichigo started, "what are you doing in the Ryoka section? Some people here are super serious about school spirit and if they knew you were a Shinigami, they'd make a big deal about it."

"I just saw Toshiro and came to apologize to him for something I did before he left our school."

"What did you do?" Rukia was curious.

"Nothing." Toshiro stated quickly before Momo had a chance to answer.

"Let's sit down." Ichigo intervened, seeing as how things could get awkward. "People are starting to get angry that we're in their way." They did so quickly.

"Where are Ikkaku, and Yumickika?" Toshiro asked his former schoolmate.

"They didn't come." The girl replied simply.

"But they always come to Hisagi and Kira's games."

"Are you disappointed? They don't feel the same way I do about you." She shot him an apologetic look, but he simply kept his eyes down. "It's better without them anyway, Hisagi and Kira are taking me to a victory dinner after we win." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Like hell you're gonna win!" Renji yelled, "We Ryoka can beat you pansy Shinigami any day!"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"We'll see."

They continued to watch the game, the group cheering when their team scored a point, and Momo looking smug and confident when her team did. It was a close game, but in the end, the Ryoka won by two points in overtime with none other than Chad scoring the winning point.

Even though her team lost, Momo had to admit that she'd had fun.

"I guess," Renji remarked, "that I will have to make a note of the few who are exempt from my 'all Shinigami must be hated' rule."

Rukia leaned over to the other girl, "He's one of those extremists we were talking about earlier." Momo giggled.

"I should get going," she said to them, "but I'll probably use the restroom first."

"Nice, Momo, we really needed to here that." Toshiro sighed.

"Oh, come on, Shiro-chan, you know I just kind of let people know."

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered as she gave him one last hug.

"I'll go with you," Rukia told her, "I have to as well." Momo smiled and told the other's goodbye, and that she'd had a great time.

"What is the deal with girls always going in groups?" Renji asked Ichigo, who merely shrugged.

Rukia walked alongside her new friend on their way to the restroom, "How did you manage to do it." Momo suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Rukia was confused.

"Get Shiro-chan to open up to you so quickly, he has only been going to this school for what, a few months? I would have never thought that he would befriend anyone so quickly after what we did to him." She said sadly.

"What did you do? If you don't mind me asking." Rukia prodded.

Momo hesitated, "It's obvious you don't know, and it may not be my place to tell you, but you have the right to know." Here she hesitated again before going into her story. "Three years ago, he came to my school, my friends and I instantly took a liking to him, I'm not sure why. He was really different, you know, I mean, when you think of a junior high student you don't think ten years old with white hair, but that's who he was, and we accepted that.

"A lot of the kids thought he was weird, and some were even a bit afraid of him, I never understood that one. We could see that it seemed to bother him, like he was ashamed of who he was, all of my friends and I tried to tell him to brush it off, we told him he was great and that the other's were just stupid, but we could see it killed him a little inside.

"He would frequently be out of school for a few days, when he would come back, we'd ask him where he had been and he'd simply say he'd been sick. One of these particularly long periods, I decided to pay him a visit and see how he was doing. I got his address from the school directory and headed over to his house. When I got there, I was a little creeped out already, the house looked like one of those haunted houses, you know? Made out of wood with many of the boards broken off or in obscure angles and dark windows.

"Well, after I'd mustered up the courage, I knocked on the door. After a minute or so, Toshiro opened it. He didn't look sick, but he didn't look well either. He had cuts and bruises covering his arms, which he had instantly tried to hide from me. He asked me quickly what I was doing there, I told him I had just wanted to see how he was, and before either of us could say anything else I heard footsteps from the inside. He pulled me down around the house and pushed me down beneath some bushes and motioned for me to be quiet.

"His dad came around the house and instantly started yelling at him, saying something about runaway attempts and how he was supposed to be in the house. His dad grabbed him around the neck and pushed him up against the wall, strangling him. I wanted to scream, to run to his aid, but I was frozen to the spot with fear.

"A police car approached, I could see it through the trees. His dad threw him behind the bushes and told him to stay. The cops got out and started talking to the father about a theft committed by Toshiro's brothers. I didn't hear anymore because Toshiro told me to leave and showed me how to get out without being seen. I got away quickly.

"He wasn't back at school the next day either. I told Izuru what had happened and he got angry. But he wasn't angry at Toshiro's dad, he was angry at Toshiro for not telling us, Izuru felt betrayed somehow. He told the other's how Toshiro didn't trust us enough and how he really didn't like us, he didn't even tell them the real story. They all kind of shunned him after that; I didn't know what to do. In the end, I took the coward's way out and went along with the others. Not long after that, Toshiro left the school, I hadn't seen him until tonight."

"Why that son of a bitch!" Rukia yelled, "why would he make something like that up and get angry over something like that! I oughta knee that guy where it hurts most. How could anyone do that to him."

Momo looked down in shame. "You must hate me, I hate myself just as much."

"I don't hate you." Rukia sympathized, "I don't know what I'd do either, it's this Izuru that's boiling my blood."

Just at that moment, said person rounded the corner with Hisagi and some of the other Shinigami. "Momo!" he called to her, running over to them he stopped when he saw Rukia. "Who's she?"

"Rukia, she's a new friend of mine." Momo introduced her.

"Izuru Kira" he introduced himself while reaching out to shake her hand. She accepted it and shook it with a strained smile on her face, it took all of her will power not to knee him in the balls right then and there.

"You coming, Momo, we're going to dinner?"

"But we didn't win!" she protested.

"It was a good enough game. Let's go!"

"Alright, I hope to see you around, Rukia." The brunette waved as she walked off with the boys.

Rukia said goodbye as well, then she whirled around and sped back to the place where her friends were. She had to tell someone, she had to tell Ichigo, she knew he would know what to do.

When she made it back to the gym, Chad had exited the locker room and was being congratulated. She went over and gave her congratulations as well, then pulled Ichigo over to the side.

"I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed.

"What's up?" the confused strawberry asked. Rukia hesitated a moment, them proceeded to tell him what she'd found out.

"I already know." Ichigo said quietly when she was finished.

"What?" she was astounded.

"He's already told me."

"Then why did you keep it from us! From me! We're his friends too!"

"Think, Rukia, after everything you just found out, isn't it obvious as to why?"

"But we're not like his other "friends"!" she protested.

"_I_ know that, but _he_ doesn't. he made me promise, it wasn't an offence against you, but after everything he's gone through, it was simply a protection mechanism for himself."

"We can tell him we…"

"No, Rukia, let him find out on his own, don't tell anyone, and don't let him know you know. Know would not be the good time to tell him."

"I understand."

"Now come on!" he smiled, "tonight's a happy night, we're going to Grater's to celebrate our boys beating the Shinigami, put on a smile and let's go"

* * *

At Grater there was much cheering and excitement. Everyone in the building was a Ryoka, and everyone was having a party. Ice cream buckets were constantly being emptied, and the poor employer's were having a hard time keeping all the rowdy high schoolers in check.

Toshiro sat in between Rukia and Ichigo enjoying his mint-chocolate chip ice cream cone. Rukia would ask him if he was having a good time, she was constantly making sure he was alright. He couldn't figure out why, though, he supposed she was just one of those girls with an overly working maternal instinct, and since he was the youngest in the group…

"I'm not a child." He muttered, mainly to himself.

The clock rang out eleven, and the employers were shooing customers out the door; they had stayed open too long already. Rangiku left the restaurant with Orihime, arm in arm they skipped out the entrance. But all their bouncing caused Orihime to drop her unfinished orange sherbet-cotton candy ice cream cone, she let out a sigh as Rangiku dragged her away from her precious treat.

Out in the parking lot, all of the boys paired up and drove to Ichigo's house. When they got there and opened the door, the smell of freshly ordered pizza hit their senses.

"Alright Donatos! My favorite!" Renji shouted.

"Not so loud!" Ichigo hushed. "My dad's asleep."

"What about your sisters?" Uryu inquired.

"At a friend's house." He answered simply, "So decency tonight can be damned."

Toshiro's face got red, what the heck was that supposed to mean anyway? Renji saw his face and howled in laughter. "I think you just scared the crap outta the little one."

"I'm not little!" the boy protested, his face still red.

"I think, Ichigo, you should explain yourself to him." Uryu suggested, Chad nodded.

"Well, you see, when the boys come over to my house, my sisters are normally here. Some of us like to sleep in simply our boxers, or undershirts and my sisters are too young to be exposed to a bunch of half-naked men, so when my sisters are here, we all need to dress for bed decently. But tonight my sisters aren't here, so we don't."

"that would be Ichigo, Renji, and Chad." Uryu put in, "Even with my friends, I like to retain some sort of decency."

Toshiro only nodded, understandingly, and Renji snorted at the remark.

"He's just scared we'll make fun of his toothpick arms." He laughed.

"They are _not_ toothpicks!" Uryu argued.

"Yeah they are, they're just like the rest of ya, scrawny and weak!"

"I am not weak!"

"Are so!"

"I Am NOT!"

"Guys seriously, stop." Ichigo stopped their quarrel. "Now, we're gonna watch a movie, which kind do you want, I've got scary, just got the new one that came out _The Wolfman_, I also have comedy, action, or" here Ichigo sent an evil smirk in Toshiro's direction, "chick flick."

"I do NOT watch _chick flicks_!" the boy shouted, angry that Ichigo would bring that up, "it was a good book."

Ichigo shrugged and turned to the other's, who all looked utterly confused. "Inside joke" he explained, they nodded understandingly. "So which kind?"

A vote was taken, Ichigo and Renji voted for the horror movie, Toshiro was in the mood for a comedy but he didn't really care either way, Chad wanted action, and Uryu, to the surprise of everyone, wanted a chick flick.

"What the hell, Uryu!" Renji exclaimed, "A friggen Chick flick!"

"I like the softness to them, they help to understand girls better, and girls love a man who will watch chick flicks with them." The four-eyed boy stated.

"Yeah, but we're a bunch of _guys_!"

"Hey! We've already got our genera, so cut it out!" Ichigo again stopped their quarrel. He popped in the movie, and they all sat around the TV eating their pizza and watching the movie. Ichigo and Renji would comment now and then on the movie and would shout at the characters on the screen to watch out. Uryu would remark on how well the graphics to the movie were and how everything looked so real. Chad sat passively through the whole movie, Renji even got up to make sure he wasn't dead. Toshiro sat the whole movie with wide eyes glued o the screen, blocking out the other's around him.

The movie ended in a most violent and horrific way, Renji had even had to close his eyes. Once it was over, Chad calmly got up and walked to the bathroom, Ichigo and Renji took care of the dishes. Toshiro was still staring at the screen, he hadn't moved through the entire movie. Uryu went over to him and nudged him on the shoulder, he jumped at the older male's touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked him.

Toshiro nodded, "I'm gonna go get ready for bed." He went into another bathroom and Uryu went to go help the other two boys.

"D you think we should have watched a different movie?" Ichigo asked.

"No, why?" Renji wondered.

"Well, I wonder if it was too much for Toshiro, I mean it was rated R and he's never seen a movie like that."

"Then it was a good experience for him." The red head stated firmly.

"You can't change it now, Ichigo," Uryu said, "He'll be fine."

"I hope."

"Hey! Watch me scare Chad!" Renji told the two. He crept up to the bathroom door where the big man was and waited. When Chad opened the door Renji let out a loud "BOOO!" but Chad didn't even flinch. Uryu and Ichigo laughed at his antics. Chad was impossible to scare.

Toshiro came out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He walked strait over to the other boys and stood near them awkwardly, not saying anything. He wasn't scared, he tried to convince himself, but the shadows kept appearing more and more ominous.

"We're going to my room, okay?" Ichigo brought the boy out of his thoughts. The younger male nodded and they all went upstairs.

* * *

A woman stood before him, looking directly at him with cold, haunting eyes. She took a step forward, he tried to take one back, but found he could not move his legs. .

"It's your fault!" she screamed at him, while moving closer and closer. "Your fault we live like we do! You're the reason my husband's a drunk! And the reason my son's are now too!" tears streamed down her face, "You're the reason my world crumbled! If you hadn't come along, my life would be better, my life would be perfect! You cause all my heartache! You and your damn father! You are my living HELL!"

He could only watch and listen as she tore him apart with her words, hurting him deeper than anything ever had before. Ikari soon came into view. He saw how upset the woman was and got angry. He grew into a hideous monster, resembling the one in the movie. With inhuman speed, he leapt at the boy, poised ready to kill. The child found he could move, and quickly turned and sped away. His breath was coming in pants, he couldn't lose him, the monster was going to eat him. The thought came to him that it would probably be for the better, if he was dead, the woman, his mother, would not be living such a nightmare. The monster was upon him now, it leapt.

"Toshiro!" it roared.

"Toshiro!"

"TOSHIRO!"

Toshiro started awake, panting and sweating, Ichigo was over him, hands on his shoulders and a worried expression on his face. "You were tossing and turning and crying a bunch of incoherent things, then you started to get frantic, you even started shaking! What happened?'

The young boy looked up, his eyes brimming with tears he refused to lose. "I-Ichigo" was all he could say before he buried his head in the boy's chest, still slightly shaking.

"It's alright." The older boy stated as he wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame. Toshiro's breath hitched, but he was slowly beginning to calm down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Toshiro's head shook; no he didn't want to talk about it. "What do you want?"

The child was silent for a while. "May I uh… may I take a shower?" the request too the older teen off guard.

"What?" Ichigo pulled back to look at his friend.

"Water helps me calm down, it relaxes my mind somehow." Toshiro explained.

"Sure." He got everything ready for him, then went back to sleep by the sound of running water.

Toshiro allowed the cool water to run over his body, thinking of nothing in particular, simply enjoying the moment. He always took cold showers, it was just how he was, he preferred cold to heat. After a while, he turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel. He checked the clock, 7:00 am; he'd been in the shower for half an hour now.

He decided it was pointless to put his sleeping clothes back on, so he decided to grab his day clothes. Trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake anyone, he opened the door… and ran into someone.

* * *

Renji stirred in his sleep, he heard the sound of running water shut off. It reminded him of the fact that he needed to use the restroom. Getting up, he headed over to the bathroom and opened the door. The red-head stopped when he ran into something small and light, looking down, he saw Toshiro in mid fall. Even half-asleep his reflexes were quick and he caught the boy before he hit the ground. Toshiro, still wrapped in a towel, starred wide-eyed at the other boy.

"Sorry," Renji muttered, bringing the boy back up to his feet. His eyes ran over Toshiro's torso, bruises and scars ran across it. He was about to say something when the younger male ran around him. Involuntarily, Renji reached out and caught Toshiro's wrist. Turning around he stopped when he saw a burn on the boy's back. It was big and ugly, looking to be on the verge of third-degree, and definitely very bad.

"Toshiro," the red-head breathed, "What the hell happened?"

**OOHHH! What's gonna happen? You'll have to wait to find out. remember, the more reviews I get, the more it will motivate me to update faster for all you fine people. So please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry it took so long, I feel awful for lying to you wonderful people, I said the more reviews the faster I update, I get twenty reviews on the first day it was posted alone, and I repay you by waiting two months… I'm a terrible person. I had writer's block, then exams, then I went to New York, but I got it finished in New York and here it is for your reading enjoyment.**

**KURAI, AND ANYONE ELSE WITH THE SAME QUESTION: okay, I realize in the last chapter it may have sounded like the burn scar is all around his body, this is not the case. When a child is abused, they will have multiple markings on their body, not just one. So the bruising and scars are not just from one little burn. I hope that clears things up for you **

* * *

Toshiro starred up at the older man in horror, this was not how it was supposed to happen! No one, especially Renji, was ever supposed to see him this way.

"What happened?" Renji asked, harsher this time. It wasn't the fact that Toshiro was not answering that angered the red-head, Renji's protective instinct was kicking in, and the fact that something, or someone, had hurt his friend that badly was what had him angry. Unfortunately, the poor boy knew only what he'd experienced and mistook the anger as being directed at him.

"Toshiro!" Renji wanted answers.

"It's nothing!" Toshiro yelled, "Nothing you need to worry about." Toshiro tried to get away, but it only caused the older boy to involuntarily tighten his grip.

"Nothing my ass! What's going on with you!"

"LET ME GO!" the child screamed.

"What's going on in there?" Ichigo's voice came from outside the door.

"Ichigo?" Toshiro's voice held almost a plea for help.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked while opening the door quickly. He saw Toshiro trying to get away from Renji, but the older male was gripping the child's wrist so tightly, it was guaranteed to leave a mark.

"Ichigo what's wrong with him?" Renji turned to the newcomer.

"Nothing!" Toshiro began struggling again, but Renji still would not let go. The boy was getting frantic and Ichigo could see that his captor wasn't going to release his hold. Thinking fast, Ichigo ran over and grabbed the pressure point in Renji's wrist. Immediately the man let go and Toshiro ran out. luckily, Chad could sleep through World War II and Uryu had gone downstairs.

"What do you think you were doing!" Ichigo screamed at his tattooed friend.

"I was mad. Look, Ichigo, someone hurt that kid, and I want to know who." Renji got defensive.

"So you're going to bruise him and shout at him until you get what you want?"

Renji opened his mouth to retaliate, but immediately closed it. "I didn't think about…"

"No you didn't, use your brain, Renji, or so help me."

"Alright! But seriously, what happened to him?"

"You'll have to apologize and ask him yourself." With that Ichigo left the room leaving Renji alone.

After Toshiro had gotten dressed he went downstairs to wait for everyone else. He sat on the couch and brought his knees up to his chest, in his mind, he kept replaying what just happened over and over. He was scarred, what if Ichigo broke his promise and told Renji? The latter was too much like Ikkaku for Toshiro to believe he'd be understanding and as accepting as Ichigo. Frustrated, he let out a groan.

"Hungry?" he heard Uryu's voice from the kitchen. The boy turned to him and slowly nodded his head. "Then come over here and I'll show you where everything is, when Yuzu's not here, we have to fend for ourselves."

"Yuzu is Ichigo's sister, correct?" Toshiro asked

"Correct, now come here and let me help you get your food." The child walked over and got a bagel and a bowl of cereal along with a glass of milk. He and Uryu both sat at the table, making light conversation, but Toshiro was too involved in his own mind to really talk to the other boy.

Ichigo came down the stairs followed by Renji and Chad. Renji made his way over to the table to where the others were and instead of getting breakfast walked right up to Toshiro.

"Hey, umm… could I talk to you?" the older asked awkwardly. Toshiro eyed him for a minute, then nodded his head.

"We can go up to Ichigo's room if you want to." Another nod. The two headed upstairs and immediately the younger plopped down on the bed. Renji went and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." Renji began, "I didn't mean to loose control like that, did I hurt you?" Toshiro didn't say anything, but Renji could see the slight bruising on the boy's wrist from where he had grabbed him. "I'm really, really sorry, Toshiro."

"What did I do wrong?" the question caught the older male of guard.

"What did you do wrong!" Renji exclaimed. "You didn't' do anything wrong!"

"Then why…"

"Because I was stupid." He cut him off, "I saw some bruises, and scars, then I saw that nasty burn, I got angry because I didn't like the though of someone hurting my friend like that."

"Really?"

"Of course! I'm getting angry right now just thinking of whoever the son of a bitch it was who hurt you. You know you can always talk to me, or any of for that matter."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Toshiro looked up, those were the exact words Ichigo had used. "Who's been doing this to you, Toshiro?"

the boy hesitated, but figured that now Renji knew something was up, so what was the use in hiding it. "Ikari" he finally answered.

"Your father!" Renji was outraged.

"No, not my father, my mother's husband."

"Huh?" Renji was confused.

"My mother was married to Ikari when she was raped and…"

"She got pregnant with you, I'm guessing, and Ikari hates you because of your father."

"No, he hates me because I'm the reason for everything bad that has happened."

"He told you that, didn't he?"

"So what if he did! He didn't have to."

"You wouldn't have come up with that conclusion on your own otherwise!"

"It's true!"

"Like hell it is! Toshiro, you're not any kind of jinx, Ikari is the one who can't see the good out of your mom's situation, you're not the curse, you're the blessing."

"Some blessing," Toshiro snorted, "My mom can't even look at me without bursting into tears, and if you knew about the rest of my family, you'd think differently."

"Look at me." Renji ordered, and Toshiro complied. "No I wouldn't, you are my friend, and nothing bad has happened since you've become my friend, if anything, it's gotten better. Do you understand?"

The boy could only nod his head. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Renji could understand him to some extent, or at least he wasn't one to condemn him. Something was different about the group he'd befriended, and he was glad that there was.

"Thanks Renji." He whispered.

"So," Renji began, "Who else knows?"

"Out of our group, only you and Ichigo."

"I see…"

"Please don't tell anyone." The boy pleaded, "It wasn't something anyone was supposed to find out about.

Renji debated it for a while, if he made this promise, reporting it would be out of the question. But if he didn't promise, then he could shatter any bit of trust he had with the boy.

"What about the police?" Renji asked.

"No!" Toshiro exclaimed. "Ikari knows most of the police in the town, mainly because of my brothers, he can talk himself out of most anything with them. He's done well at keeping my existence a secret from them, plus, because he's had to be around them so much thanks to my brothers, he knows dirt on almost all of them. He could blackmail them in order to get himself out of trouble."

"That Ikari really is one big son of a bitch." Renji cursed. "Alright I understand, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ichigo watched the two boys go upstairs. _Please Renji, _he thought, _don't do anything stupid._

"What's up with them?" Uryu asked.

"Oh, there's just something… unresolved between those two." Ichigo answered.

"As in… relationshiply unresolved?" Uryu wondered.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, "As in, an issue between them, ummm, Renji did something to Toshiro, and well, they're trying to smooth everything out." Explaining their predicament while trying to keep Toshiro's secret proved harder than the teen originally thought.

Uryu, however, could see that there was something his friend wasn't telling him, but he trusted Ichigo's reasons and didn't push the matter. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered, "we're boy's, we don't plan."

"Sometimes we do." Chad spoke up.

"Yeah for things we have to, like seeing a movies and stuff like that."

"Alright, alright." Uryu calmed him down, "You know I like to have some semblance of order, but it's fine if we don't."

"They've been up there for a while." Chad observed.

"Must have been some issue." Uryu glanced at Ichigo in time to see nervousness pass his face.

"Toshiro's much quieter and more reserved than Renji, I wonder what they're talking about." Chad wondered.

"Well whatever it is it's none of our business." Ichigo exclaimed.

Uryu looked at him incredulously. "Oh you who makes it your business to make everyone else's business your business, you're saying we shouldn't make this business our business?"

"Not this." Ichigo muttered.

At that moment, Toshiro and Renji came down the stairs. Ichigo was relieved to see no anger or tears between them, but rather a look of better understanding.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Toshiro went back to eating his breakfast, and Renji went and sat on the couch in the living room. After what he found out, he didn't feel much like eating.

As he sat there, Uryu went over and sat next to his friend. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much." The red head responded.

"I meant with you and Toshiro." The four eyed boy clarified.

"N-nothing." He stuttered. "We were just talking about….ummm, he's taken an interest in girls and wanted advice." He scratched the back of his head.

"You've always been a terrible liar." Uryu laughed.

Renji didn't laugh back. "If you're meant to know, then you'll know, but you won't find out through me." Here he went silent.

_Whatever they were talking about must have really gotten to him._ Uryu thought as he studied his friend. He decided to drop the matter, he knew when to stop unlike Ichigo. However, the raven-haired teen couldn't help but feel left out, he knew there was something going on, but he didn't know what. Ichigo knew, as did Renji, even Rukia was starting to act off when she was around Toshiro. Uryu wondered what was going on and how many people knew, but he wouldn't allow himself to pry.

"Earth to Uryu!" the teen was startled out of his thoughts by Ichigo, who was snapping his fingers in the teen's face. "You okay, buddy?" he asked, "You kind of spaced out there."

"I'm just fine." Uryu muttered.

"We're going to the park." Ichigo informed the group. "We can through the football or kick the soccer ball or whatever, I just need to do something active."

"Are the girls coming?" Renji asked a bit too hopefully.

"It's Saturday." Chad replied and all of the boys shared a knowing look.

"What happens on Saturday?" Toshiro asked, confused.

"Rangiku's special shopping day, Saturday's have lot's of sales." Uryu explained. Toshiro's head nodded in comprehension, well kind of, he would never fully understand females.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted as he headed out the door.

"He rushes into things so fast." Chad muttered.

"It wouldn't be Ichigo if he didn't." Renji laughed.

"That's true." Uryu agreed. "We should go before he leaves us." All of the boys went after Ichigo and headed to the park. When they arrived, they were surprised to find the girls, including Rangiku, already there with a picnic basket and a few park toys such as kites and Frisbees.

"Well what do ya know." Renji remarked, "No shopping after all."

Rangiku shrugged. "I felt like a change." Was her only explanation.

"So, what'd you guys pack?" the red-head asked.

"Renji! We just had breakfast." Ichigo stated.

"I didn't."

"Too bad!"

"Come on boys; let's throw the Frisbee a bit." Orihime suggested. They did and had fun making up weird rules to the once simple game.

After a while Rukia suggested that the eat their lunch and everyone agreed, but none as adamantly as Renji. In the basket, there was, for each person: a sandwich, pickles, chips, and a slice of watermelon each.

"How'd you know to pack for all of us?" Chad asked.

Rukia winked at Ichigo, "Just a hunch."

Toshiro ate his lunch happily, especially the watermelon, after taking a juicy bite he was instantly lost in his own memories.

* * *

_A knock was heard at the door, and a young girl with brown hair put into two pigtails opened the door. "Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"_

_Toshiro just looked up at her, then looked away. "Can I stay here for a while, Momo?"_

"_Of, course!" she exclaimed. "You're always welcome here." He stepped inside._

"_Thanks, Bed-wetter." He muttered._

"_Oba-san! Shiro-chan's here!" she yelled pretending not to hear the bed-wetter comment. "Oba-san just cut up some watermelon slices, you want to go in the back and eat some?"_

"_Watermelon?" Toshiro asked._

"_Oh, Shiro! You can't tell me you've never had watermelon before!" Toshiro shook his head._

"_Stop calling me Shiro, or Shiro-chan! Call me Toshiro." The boy stated._

"_Oh, you can forget about that until we get you some watermelon."_

"_Whatever." The brunette dragged him onto the back yard where big semi-circles of the red delicious fruit sat waiting on a table._

"_Grab on and come sit next to me." She said after she had gotten her own and had sat on the steps of the back porch. Toshiro did as he was told, then he hesitantly took a bite of the fruit. It was delicious! The boy couldn't remember when he'd tasted something so good. He instantly dubbed it his favorite food._

_He was brought out of his revelation by a strange spitting noise. He looked over to see Momo spitting something small and black, which he knew to be the seeds of the fruit, out of her mouth. And after she spat, she grumbled something about never being able to hit the target._

"_What are you grumbling about?" Toshiro asked._

"_I'm spitting the watermelon seeds at that can over there." He looked, and sure enough, there was a can sitting on top of the fence. "But no matter how many times I try, I can't hit it!"_

_Toshiro looked at the can. It didn't look that far away, so he decided to try his luck. He got a seed in his mouth and then in his mind judged the distance between himself and the can, and how much pressure it would take to knock it down. After that was done there was nothing left but to aim and shoot. The seed shot out of his mouth and hit the can dead on, knocking it over. Momo could only stare at him. "I've been trying to do that for ages!" she exclaimed. Toshiro merely shrugged his shoulders. "You really are something, Shiro-chan."_

**Lalulweeb914, I hope putting the watermelon scene in here will help with my apology of letting it go so long, plus it was an awesome idea and I think it worked well in here.**

**As always please review, and I will try this time not to get writer's block….**


End file.
